Les nuits avec mon ennemi
by ticoeur
Summary: Ils sont revenus de mission d'une planète apparemment déserte, mais est-ce qu'ils n'ont ramené que le cristal ? Cette histoire se situe juste après l'épisode "Doppelganger". Le dernier chapitre est une note de merci's.
1. Chapter 1

Me voilà !  
Un peu tard, mais il fallait que je fasse ma déclaration d'impôts...  
C'est dingue, ça ! Tous les ans je me fais avoir !

Je reçois une sorte de prospectus dans un emballage en plastique (protégeons la planète^^), et je me dis qu'il ne faut pas que je l'ouvre !  
Mais à chaque fois j'oublie, et hop ! Me voilà ponctionné sur mon compte en banque !  
Rah lalala...

Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. La semaine dernière, vous avez lu la fin de ma fic "mes amis, mes amours, mes emmerdes", qui est un U.A.  
Et bien je vous propose ce soir une autre fic !  
E_n même temps, si vous lisez ça, c'est parce que j'en poste une^^_

Tout d'abord, cette histoire se situe juste après l'épisode "Doppelganger"  
_C'est bien la première fois quand zode de la série m'inspire une histoire... _

Et maintenant, passons à la présentation :

**Son titre ?** Les nuits avec mon ennemi

**Son genre ?** Slash McShep ! (ça n'étonnes plus grand monde^^)

**Son rating ?** M pour le côté un peu angoissant, et aussi pour les moments où deux personnes vont se retrouver à faire des choses très intime...

**Son résumé ?** En revenant de mission d'une planète apparemment déserte, est-ce qu'ils n'ont ramené que le cristal ?

**Disclaimer :** Eh non... °°soupirs désespérés°°, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Je ne touche rien pour avoir écrit cette histoire, et c'est bien dommage ! Mais dans la vie, on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut...

Allez, j'me lance...

Bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Les nuits avec mon ennemi**

Chapitre 1

Il n'était pas tard, mais il commençait à en avoir un peu marre...

Il faut dire qu'il était enfermé dans cette pièce depuis presque trois jours. Trois jours pendant lesquels il n'avait pu sortir que lorsque la nuit tombait.

Et encore, en prenant énormément de précautions...

Il ne voulait pas que son plan tombe à l'eau.

En fait, il n'en avait pas préparé, mais il faisait totalement confiance à son intelligence supérieure à la moyenne, et ne s'était pas embarrassé avec ça...

Et il hésitait entre se dire qu'il aurait peut-être dû et...

... Et finalement non. Un type comme lui ne pouvait pas rater ça. Il y pensait depuis qu'il était revenu avec eux de cette planète...

En fait, ça l'arrangeait bien qu'ils l'aient fait...

oOoOo

Une heure. Ça faisait maintenant presque une heure qu'il l'entendait ronchonner...

Et il commençait sérieusement à perdre patience !

-McKay !

-Quoi ?

Et il ne le regardait même pas pour répondre.

Ce type était d'une suffisance...

Si seulement il ne lui trouvait pas toutes ces qualités, le lieutenant colonel John Sheppard pourrait presque croire que le docteur Rodney McKay était le type le plus exaspérant de la Terre !

Enfin non, pas de la Terre, de la galaxie de Pégase...

... Puisqu'il ne se rappelait pas le nom de cette fichue planète...

Il ravala la réflexion plutôt acerbe qui lui montait à la bouche, et s'assit non loin de son tourmenteur personnel.

Si seulement ce type n'était pas aussi adorable...

Il soupira... puis détourna un peu la tête.

Depuis quand pensait-il à McKay de cette façon ?

Il s'était déjà rendu compte de quelque chose, quand Chaya était venue sur Atlantis. Il avait même cru que Rodney l'attendait exprès pour lui faire une scène de jalousie, quand il avait quitté l'ancienne. En fait, si il s'était mis en colère après le scientifique, c'était parce qu'il avait été surpris par son attitude.

C'est vrai, ça ! Que faisait-il là, à l'attendre ?

De quel droit lui disait-il ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse ?

De quel droit se mêlait-il de sa vie privée ?

Et quand Rodney avait eu tous ces "pouvoirs" quand il s'était approché d'un peu trop près de cet appareil, et qu'il lui avait demandé de lire son épitaphe, le jour où il partirait...

Ça l'avait tellement sidéré qu'il avait même refusé. Il ne voulait pas entendre parler de ça.

Il ne voulait même pas s'imaginer ne plus l'avoir dans les pattes, ne plus l'entendre râler, ne plus l'entendre se vanter qu'il était le meilleur...

Ça voulait dire qu'à l'époque, il était déjà plus qu'un simple ami pour lui, mais qu'il ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte. Ou plutôt, qu'il ne voulait pas s'en rendre compte.

Fichue loi de l'armée...

Cette loi du "Don't ask, don't tell" était tout simplement idiote !

En quoi le fait d'aimer une personne de même sexe que soit peut nuire ?

Mais ils étaient tous à des années lumières de leur planète, et ici, est-ce que cette loi avait vraiment lieu d'être ?

Il y avait peut-être autant d'hommes que de femmes sur Atlantis, et si il avait eu quelques aventures avec certaines de ces dames, il n'y avait jamais rien eu de poussé...

Peut-être parce qu'inconsciemment, il savait que ce n'était pas les femmes qui l'attirait, mais plutôt un certain scientifique hypocondriaque.

Et qu'il trouvait terriblement sexy, quand il prenait un air désabusé...

En fait, si il était honnête avec lui-même, ça faisait un petit bout de temps que cette situation pour le moins ambigüe traînait...

Et c'était de pire en pire, depuis qu'ils étaient allés sur cette planète et qu'ils avaient ramené ce cristal.

Par ailleurs magnifique...

Mais une vraie beauté empoisonnée ce truc !

Le scientifique avait failli y laisser sa vie. Mais John avait eu de la chance, parce qu'une autre personne était morte à cause de cet objet...

Quant à lui, il avait dû se battre contre son double maléfique, avant de réussir à le balancer dans le vortex. Il se demandait encore comment il avait pu résister à cette entité fabriquée par son cerveau...

Et tout ça en trois jours seulement.

Il essayait de ne pas y penser, mais son cœur se serrait à chaque fois qu'il revoyait Rodney allongé sur l'espèce de lit, branché à tout un tas d'appareils.

Et le "bip" aigu résonnait encore parfois à son oreille.

C'est comme si il avait été traumatisé par la vue de son ami mort.

Oui. Rodney était mort pendant une minute. Une longue minute.

Et son cœur à lui avait bien failli en faire autant...

Il s'était senti anéanti quand, dans ce fichu "rêve", chaque personne qu'il croisait lui faisait bien comprendre que c'était de sa faute à lui, et à lui seul, si Rodney n'était plus...

Depuis, il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir pour lui, car il était avant tout un ami. Un très bon ami, sur qui il pouvait compter.

Même si celui-ci était un vrai râleur-cabochard et le pire des égocentriques qu'il ait jamais connu.

Mais il l'aimait...

...

Cette pensée tout à fait sincère, et pas du tout réfléchie s'imposa dans son esprit très naturellement...

... Et il faillit en laisser tomber son P90 !

-Ça va ?

John se tourna vers la voix, et sans pouvoir se retenir, se mit à rougir.

-Sheppard ? Vous allez bien ? Demanda encore Rodney.

-Euh... oui... ça va... Réussit-il à sortir d'un ton rauque.

_Bon sang ! Je suis pitoyable ! _

-Vous êtes sûr ? Demanda Teyla à son tour, vous êtes tout rouge !

Encore plus gêné d'avoir été remarqué par la jeune Athosienne, John se redressa sensiblement et se racla la gorge.

-Oui, c'est juste que je commence à en avoir un peu marre de ne rien faire !

Rodney, qui avait très vite recommencé son "bidouillage" et ses analyses, ne put s'empêcher de se retourner en entendant ça.

-Et bien ça tombe bien, j'ai besoin de vous !

_Moi aussi, mais certainement pas pour la même chose..._

Et bien voyons ! Voilà qu'il se mettait à fantasmer sur des paroles très sages, maintenant !

-Bon alors ! C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? C'est pas dans cent ans que j'aurais besoin que...

-J'arrive ! Coupa John, j'arrive ! Vous énervez pas !

-Je ne m'énerve pas ! C'est vous qui...

John se planta devant Rodney, et le fixa.

Décontenancé, le scientifique resta quelques instants sans rien dire, et sans bouger.

Ce qui en soi, était quand même un exploit !

-On y va ? Demanda John doucement.

Et là, se fut avec plaisir qu'il vit les bonnes joues de son scientifique adopter la superbe couleur rouge.

-Euh... où... euh... où ça ? Croassa Rodney.

-Je ne sais pas ! C'est vous qui avez besoin de moi, pas l'inverse...

_Oh le mensonge..._

Enfin, s'en n'était pas vraiment un, éqtant donné ue McKay n'était pas au courant.

... Et il ne risquait pas de l'être !

John ne savait pas du tout comment il réagirait si jamais il lui prenait l'idée tout à fait incongrue de le plaquer au sol pour l'embrasser comme un malade...

Et depuis quand avait-il envie de plaquer le scientifique contre lui pour l'embrasser ?

... Depuis le moment ou il s'était avoué qu'il l'aimait.

Bon, c'était dit, maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à le cacher à l'intéressé...

Parce que pour John, personne n'était plus hétéro que le docteur Rodney McKay !

Il aimait les blondes, ça, tout le monde le savait, il n'arrêtait pas de le dire !

C'est vrai que les châtains clair ne devaient pas non plus lui déplaire, vu qu'il avait quand même embrassé Carson !

Et rien qu'à se souvenir, un petit sourire pointa sur ses lèvres...

-Je ne sais pas ce qui peut vous faire sourire, mais je doute que le fait de rester debout à côté de cet objet y soit pour quelque chose... Ironisa Rodney.

John le regarda. Et du coup, le scientifique bafouilla et retourna à son bidouillage...

_Il est encore plus beau la bouche légèrement entrouverte_... Songea John.

Il secoua brusquement la tête. Il devait y avoir un truc de louche sur cette planète pour qu'il soit à ce point envahit par de telles pensées...

... Et surtout aussi souvent !

-Je crois qu'on peut rentrer, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer... Finit par dire Rodney.

-C'est pas trop tôt... Ronchonna Ronon.

Teyla se contenta d'un sourire discret en regardant ses coéquipiers. Elle se sentait vraiment bien parmi eux. Pas protégée, parce qu'elle n'en n'avait pas besoin, mais elle se sentait bien avec ses amis.

McKay remballa ses affaires, ferma son portable, et se tortilla pour le fixer sur les "scratchs" dans son dos.

-Donnez-moi ça, je vais vous aider ! S'exclama John en lui prenant des mains.

-C'est pas la peine, je vais bien y arriver tout seul...

-Mais je ne voudrais surtout pas que vous attrapiez un tour de rein ! Rétorqua le militaire.

Et sans plus attendre, il se positionna dans le dos du scientifique et fixa le portable à sa place.

... Mais il ne put s'empêcher de poser ses mains sur les flans de Rodney...

-Mais ? Qu'est-ce que ? Couina celui-ci.

John retira brusquement ses mains baladeuses, se demandant comment il avait pu se laisser entrainer à faire ça...

Il était complètement obnubilé par lui !

_C'est pas possible ! Il m'a ensorcelé !_

Les deux Pégasiens n'avaient heureusement rien remarqués, sinon, il aurait probablement eu la honte de sa vie...

Du coup, le retour se fit dans un silence assourdissant.

Teyla et Ronon se regardaient, étonnés de voir comment se comportaient les Terriens devant eux.

En fait, ils s'ignoraient purement et simplement.

Enfin, pas dans le sens où ils étaient fâchés l'un contre l'autre, mais plutôt parce qu'aucun des deux ne savaient comment faire après ce qui s'était passé entre eux...

Un tout petit rien de rien du tout, et les voilà embarrassé comme jamais.

Ce qui conforta John dans son idée de ne rien laisser paraitre dans son attitude...

Arrivés près de la porte, Rodney s'approcha du DHD et composa le code.

-Allez-y ! S'exclama John en regardant Teyla et Ronon.

Rodney allait ouvrir la bouche pour exprimer son mécontentement, mais le regard presque suppliant du militaire l'en dissuada.

Et lui aussi, en fut un peu troublé...

Une fois les deux autres passés, John marcha tranquillement à côté de Rodney, jusqu'à l'anneau.

-Je suis désolé, Rodney, je ne sais pas...

-C'est pas grave, Sheppard. Vous avez voulu m'aider à accrocher mon portable, et le principal, c'est que vous ayez réussi ! D'accord ?

John resta scotché par la réplique de Rodney.

D'une part, le scientifique l'avait excusé, et d'autre part, il avait presque recherché l'approbation du militaire, quant à une explication plus ou moins plausible sur le fait qu'il ait laissé traîné ses mains sur lui !

Mais John n'avait pas du tout envie de perdre l'amitié de cet homme.

Alors il sourit et sans plus attendre, il leva sa main droite vers le vortex, incitant silencieusement Rodney à passer devant lui.

Ce que celui-ci s'empressa de faire...

oOoOo

Peu de temps après leur arrivée sur la base, ils passèrent tous entre les mains expertes de la jeune Jennifer Keller...

Tout le monde regrettait le malheureux Carson, mais ils avaient tous accepté le fait qu'il leur fallait bien un docteur en médecine sur la base.

Et malgré des débuts plutôt durs, elle s'était bien adaptée...

John n'avait rien, de même que tous les membres de son équipe. Ils étaient juste un peu fatigués.

-Je vous suggère d'aller prendre un bon repas chaud, et ensuite, d'aller vous détendre, colonel. A force de trop tirer sur la corde, elle va finir par casser...

John la regarda avec un petit sourire. Elle était charmante, mais ce n'était pas son type.

Elle n'était pas très grande, des cheveux mi-long et blond, assez jolie.

Mais ce n'était pas son genre. Elle était plutôt celui de Rodney...

Et le pincement au cœur qu'il ressentit en faisant cette constatation lui fit peur.

Il n'avait jamais apprécié ça, mais il faudrait sans doute qu'il fasse un tour chez le psy !

... Juste avant de se dire que ce n'était pas possible.

Le docteur Heightmeyer était morte, peu de temps auparavant, et il n'y avait encore personne pour prendre le relais...

Alors il se leva de la table d'examen.

-Je pense que pour une fois, je vais vous obéir sans rechigner ! Une bonne nuit de sommeil, ça ne serait franchement pas du luxe !

Avec un petit sourire, il lui souhaita le bonsoir, et disparu très vite...

Jennifer, elle, ne sourit pas par contre. L'attitude apparemment détachée du militaire aurait sans doute trompé n'importe qui, mais pas elle. Car pendant qu'elle l'examinait, elle lui avait posé les habituelles questions, histoire de savoir ce qui s'était passé lors de la mission.

Pas que ça l'intéressait tant que ça. Oh non !

Elle détestait sortir de la cité ! Ce qu'elle craignait par-dessus tout ?

Devoir quitter le petit environnement protégé qu'elle s'était crée sur Atlantis !

Mais au moment ou elle lui avait demandé si tout s'était bien passé, même pour Rodney, il s'était redressé un peu brusquement.

Pour n'importe qui, cela aurait pu être normal, même pour elle. Seulement, Rodney était passé avant, tout comme Ronon et Teyla, et quand elle avait demandé au scientifique si il ne s'était rien passé de grave sur place, il s'était frotté les mains de manière plutôt nerveuse...

Intriguée, Jennifer avait un peu insisté, mais McKay avait vite trouvé un subterfuge à son comportement.

Il avait faim !

Sur le coup, elle avait ri. C'est vrai que le chef des scientifiques avait une réputation d'estomac sur pattes. Elle ne l'avait donc pas retenu plus longtemps.

Tout le monde sait qu'un McKay qui a faim est infernal !

Seulement, après la réaction du militaire, elle n'était plus tout à fait sûre qu'il ne se soit pas passé autre chose...

Mais comme ce n'était pas du domaine médical, elle n'avait pas insisté.

oOoOo

Il se frottait les mains avec impatience. Dire qu'il était nerveux était presque risible.

Il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. En fait, il se mettait même à grogner comme un lion.

-Putain y'en a marre ! Beugla t-il très fort.

Il regarda sa montre, et un sourire diabolique se pointa sur son visage déformé par la haine. Il aurait pu être beau, si il n'avait pas eu ce rictus qui l'enlaidissait.

-Tu seras à moi... Ricana t-il, bientôt, tu seras à moi, et tu paieras...

Pour la millième fois au moins, il s'assit sur la paillasse qui lui servait de lit, se releva, et balança un coup de pied rageur dedans.

-Bientôt, je ne dormirais plus sur cette horreur, mais dans ton lit... et tu souffriras autant que moi j'ai souffert...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà.  
Alors ? Pas trop nul, ce début ?  
En attendant de lire vos critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou pas, je vous souhaite de passer une bonne nuit (il est 23h53^^) et un bon week-end !

Bizzz à tous et à toutes !

Ticoeur.

_Et merci de me lire..._

_******Vous avez aimé ma fic ? J'en suis ravie !  
Alors si vous ne voulez pas mettre une review, c'est tout à fait votre droit, je le reconnais. Mais ne mettez pas ma fic dans votre liste des fics favorites !**_


	2. Chapter 2

Fait trop chaud pour que je reste plantée devant un ordi, alors vous avez de la chance, pas de blabla aujourd'hui !  
Je dirais juste un grand merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont lu le premier chapitre de ma fic, et qui me l'ont fait savoir !

Ça, c'est le genre de chose que j'aime^^

Et merci **Ozias** ! J'espère que tu la trouveras toujours aussi intéressante par la suite ! Bonne lecture ! Bizz

Allez, place à la lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 2**

Après un passage par la case cantine, où il avait retrouvé ses amis avec plaisir, John avait abandonné l'idée de se faire une soirée film quand Ronon voulu revoir pour la dixième fois au moins, les "dents de la mer".

Il aimait bien ce film, mais là, franchement, il saturait...

Teyla avait bien râlé pour la forme, mais le Satédien avait voulu lui démontrer que les Terriens se comportaient vraiment comme des idiots face à un animal !

McKay avait rétorqué que l'animal en question était quand même considéré comme un "mangeur d'homme", et qu'il était très dangereux.

-Ce n'est qu'un poisson, ça se mange ! S'était exclamé Ronon.

Réflexion qui avait clos la discussion. Personne n'avait trouvé quoi que ce soit à redire à ça.

Surtout pas John qui en avait profité pour se carapater en douce...

McKay, lui, avait décidé de faire un petit tour à son labo, histoire de se détendre un peu.

Il n'y avait vraiment que lui, pour oser dire que se retrouver devant une montagne de travail était quelque chose de reposant !

John était donc repartit tranquillement vers ses quartiers, tout en songeant que pour une fois, et depuis très longtemps, il allait réellement faire ce qu'il avait pratiquement promis au docteur Keller.

A savoir, passer un agréable moment devant un bon repas, et une soirée reposante, tout seul, sur son lit.

Il retira son uniforme, et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau en poussant un soupir de plaisir.

Une bonne douche chaude après une journée passée au grand air ! Il ne connaissait rien de meilleur !

Enfin, si, il y avait bien autre chose, mais là, maintenant, tout de suite, faire des galipettes n'étaient pas du tout prévu dans son emploi du temps !

... Et cette pensée le ramena aussi sec à ce qui s'était passé durant la sortie de l'après midi...

Il faudrait vraiment qu'il fasse attention avec McKay, si il ne voulait pas que celui-ci se doute de quelque chose...

C'était déjà assez difficile pour lui d'admettre qu'il ressentait un peu plus que de l'amitié pour un homme, mais si jamais ce même homme devait l'apprendre, ça serait certainement la fin du monde !

Enfin non, pas la fin du monde, mais presque...

oOoOo

Il n'était pas très tard, mais apparemment, la cité devenait calme sensiblement à la même heure tous les jours.

Même si il y avait du personnel qui gardait un œil attentif à tout ce qui pouvait se passer, tout le monde avait droit au repos. Mais le soir, c'était plutôt tranquille, depuis un certain temps d'ailleurs, il ne s'était pas passé grand chose.

Enfin, pas depuis qu'il était "arrivé".

Et ça lui convenait parfaitement !

Regardant sa montre pour la énième fois, il décida que le moment était venu. Il allait enfin le voir...

- Prépare-toi à avoir la meilleure soirée de ta vie, et je peux t'assurer que si tout se passe comme je le souhaite, ça ne sera pas la seule...

Un rictus déforma sa bouche, l'enlaidissant. Dommage, il aurait pu être un très bel homme, sans cet air désabusé et mauvais, qu'il traînait depuis qu'il l'avait fait "venir"...

Il jeta un dernier regard autour de lui, quand il avisa la petite fiole, posée bien en évidence sur une caisse, proche de sa paillasse.

Il s'en approcha vivement, et l'a déposa avec précaution dans la poche de sa veste.

-Ça aurait été dommage de l'oublier !

Après avoir vérifié sur un petit écran portable, qu'aucune "tache" de couleur correspondant aux êtres vivants sur la cité, ne s'était aventurée près de la pièce où il était, il passa la main devant le système d'ouverture, et se glissa à l'extérieur.

Au moment ou la porte coulissa dans un petit bruit feutré, il jeta un regard dédaigneux sur la misérable pièce qu'il occupait depuis maintenant trois jours.

-Je pense que je ne regretterais absolument pas cet endroit ! Il y en a un beaucoup plus accueillant qui m'attend...

Il éclata de rire, puis il s'avança enfin...

-A nous deux...

oOoOo

-Wouahhh ! Ça fait du bien...

Après la douche salvatrice, John s'était littéralement étalé sur son lit.

Il n'avait plus vraiment grand chose à voir avec le militaire fringant de l'après midi !

Vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon noir, pas du tout réglementaire, les bras écartés, John se détendait.

Après tout, c'était bien un ordre du docteur, non ?

Il tourna la tête, avisa son "pavé" juste à côté de la tête de lit, et soupira en fermant les yeux.

Il n'avait pas pu emmener beaucoup d'objets personnels quand il avait quitté la Terre, mais "Guerre et paix" avait fait parti de ses bagages.

Il pensait qu'au moins, il aurait le temps de dépasser le premier chapitre...

Mais il n'était pas sensé devenir le leader de la cité...

Il n'était pas sensé avoir toutes ses responsabilités si vite après avoir "atterri" sur la cité flottante...

Il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir le grade de lieutenant colonel, lui à qui tout le monde avait fait comprendre qu'il aurait de la chance si il atteignait celui de capitaine...

Remarque, si il n'avait pas eu le fameux "gène" des anciens, il serait sans aucun doute encore entrain de faire la nounou pour les "grosses huiles" de l'armée américaine qui venaient se perdre en Antarctique !

Qui, à part lui, était assez fou pour aimer voir le blanc éblouissant de la neige à perte de vue, et ce, à longueur d'année ?

Le Général Jack O'Neill avait décidé que ce n'était pas lui...

Mais depuis que son supérieur, le colonel Sumner, avait eu l'indélicatesse de "s'inviter" aux repas des Wraiths, il n'avait pas eu le temps de lire son livre.

Et ce soir, il n'avait pas envie de le lire.

Mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait envie de faire...

Il aurait peut-être dû aller voir... non, revoir ce satané requin avec Ronon et Teyla...

oOoOo

Rodney ne savait plus où il en était.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu prendre à Sheppard pour qu'il ose poser ses pattes de tueur assermenté par l'armée américaine sur sa personne ?

Bon, il s'était excusé, il avait eu l'air aussi embêté que lui, mais quand même !

Il avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches à lui !

… Faudrait qu'il s'entraîne à accrocher son portable tout seul...

oOoOo

Il marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs de la cité. Il espérait ne croiser personne, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devrait dire ou faire…

Même si il savait qu'il n'aurait qu'à se montrer odieux, il n'en était pas moins angoissé…

Un petit sourire sournois apparut sur ses lèvres. Angoissé ! Depuis quand était-il angoissé ?

Bon, plus que quelques mètres, et il y serait...

oOoOo

Finalement, John décida de lire, mais un magasine plutôt que son livre. Il n'avait pas la tête à se concentrer...

-Alors... quand vous êtes en présence d'une personne à laquelle vous tenez beaucoup, votre attitude est :

1 : Vous êtes comme d'habitude.

2 : Vous avez plutôt tendance à ne pas savoir ce que vous devez dire.

3 : Vous prenez les devants.

Levant les yeux au plafond, il soupira de plus belle.

-Super ! C'est quoi ces questions à la con ?

Il reposa négligemment le magasine, n'étant pas d'humeur à répondre à ce genre de questionnaire.

... Qui en plus, devait dater de plusieurs semaines !

Soupirant, il s'allongea confortablement, les mains derrière la tête. Regrettant quand même d'être seul...

-Y'a pas à dire... l'animation, ça me manque...

oOoOo

Il essayait. Vraiment, il essayait. Heureusement pour lui qu'il n'y avait personne dans le labo, sinon, il aurait eu droit à des sourires moqueurs...

Même si aucune des personnes avec qui il travaillait, n'aurait même ne serait-ce qu'un millième de seconde songé à se moquer de lui. Sauf Kavanagh, sans doute. Mais lui, il ne risquait pas de le croiser de nouveau, il avait quitté la cité !

Après un autre essai raté, il reposa son portable sur son bureau. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le faire tomber. Pourtant, il y arrivait, avant ! Il était même devenu un pro dans son domaine !

Il décrochait et raccrochait son ordinateur aussi vite que Lucky Luke dégainait son flingue !

-Mais pourquoi je n'y arrive pas aujourd'hui ? Se plaignit-il.

Satané militaire ! C'était à cause de lui, si il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer !

Du coup, Rodney quitta le labo d'un pas vif. Se jurant que plus jamais, il laisserait quelqu'un d'autre que lui toucher ses précieuses petites affaires...

oOoOo

John se leva, décidé à quand même aller faire un tour du côté de la salle de repos, celle où les atlantes avaient installé un écran. Avec un peu de chance, le film ne serait pas fini, et il pourrait discuter avec ses amis !

Il s'approcha de sa porte, quand il réalisa qu'il n'était habillé en tout et pour tout que d'un caleçon...

-Ouais, c'est sûr que je vais faire fureur, si je débarque dans cette tenue !

Il allait faire demi-tour vers son armoire quand il entendit frapper à sa porte.

Surpris, il passa la main devant le système d'ouverture...

-Rodney ? Mais qu'est-ce que...

-Je peux ?

-Bien sûr ! Mais vous ne deviez pas aller à votre labo ?

-Euh... si, mais je... j'en sors...

Un McKay qui bégaye étant vraiment étonnant, John se poussa et le laissa entrer.

-Vous allez bien ?

-Pas vraiment, non...

-Vous m'excusez, je vais enfiler quelque chose... Annonça John, un peu gêné de n'être qu'en sous-vêtement devant son ami.

-Ça ne m'embête pas, vous savez...

_Bien au contraire…_ Pensa t-il.

-Ah bon... alors ? Que vous arrive t-il ?

John espérait qu'il ne lui parle pas de ce qui s'était passé sur la planète. Même si le scientifique avait accepté ses excuses, il n'empêche que ça le mettait mal à l'aise...

-Et bien, pourquoi on ne parlerait pas un peu ?

_Et merde ! Juste ce que je voulais éviter !_ Pensa John.

-Et de quoi ?

Il n'avait pas bougé. Mais la distance le séparant de Rodney s'était pourtant considérablement réduite... Et pourquoi sentait-il son rythme cardiaque s'affoler tout à coup ?

-J'ai soif !

-Une bière ? Proposa John soulagé, en reculant sensiblement.

-Non, plutôt un verre d'eau, si vous avez... et vous devriez peut-être éviter la bière, vous aussi...

Surpris, John se retourna vivement.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Je suis dans mes quartiers, j'ai le droit, non ?

John vit le regard courir sur sa silhouette qu'il estimait parfaite, mais qui s'attarda un peu sur l'abdomen...

-Quoi ? J'ai du ventre ? C'est ça que vous voulez dire ?

_Parfait… oui… vraiment parfait…_

-Non, mais si vous ne faites pas attention, c'est ce qui risque de vous arriver !

Un peu ronchon, John se dirigea vers la salle d'eau.

-Je vous vous chercher votre verre d'eau, monsieur l'enquiquineur !

_Prend tout ton temps…_

Il attendit que John soit dans l'autre pièce, et se précipita vers le mini bar. Là, il prit une canette, l'ouvrit, et la reposa. Il avait les mains qui tremblaient un peu. Son sang froid était entrain de l'abandonner, mais à la pensée de ce qu'il allait faire si tout allait bien, il reprit bien vite le dessus. La petite fiole fut bien vite débouchée, et quelques gouttes furent versées dans la canette...

Un bruit provenant de la pièce où était John le prévint du retour de celui-ci. Mais il avait fini...

-Tenez ! Je n'ai pas d'eau minérale, il faudra vous contenter de l'eau du robinet. Mais comme c'est vous qui supervisez toutes les installations de la cité, en plus d'autre chose, vous savez qu'elle est parfaitement potable !

Le verre d'eau changea de main, ainsi que la canette, qui atterrit dans celle du militaire.

-C'est pour me faire pardonner ma remarque désobligeante...

-Merci ! Répondit John avec un petit signe de tête.

Ils burent tranquillement...

Après avoir avalé une gorgée, John ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il n'avait pas envie que Rodney relance la conversation sur son "égarement passager" de l'après midi...

Mais celui-ci n'avait apparemment pas envie de parler. D'ailleurs, il lui semblait étrange...

Pourquoi avait-il ce petit sourire en coin ?

... Et pourquoi lui, avait-il chaud, tout à coup ?

-Vous allez bien ?

-Je sais pas trop... Répondit John d'une voix fatiguée.

-Vous devriez vous allonger...

La tête lui tournait un peu...

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû boire cette bière...

oOoOo

Des coups frappés violement à sa porte le réveillèrent en sursaut. Complètement déphasé, il tourna la tête, et se demanda où il était.

Sa chambre. Il était tout simplement dans sa chambre. Normal, c'est là qu'il avait fini la soirée de la veille...

-Sheppard ! Vous êtes là ?

Il se redressa péniblement, ayant l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur...

-J'arrive ! S'écria t-il en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit.

Et aussitôt, il fit la grimace.

Il se leva aussi vite que lui permettait la douleur lancinante qui l'avait pris, à un endroit de sa personne plutôt... personnel...

Marchant doucement en se frottant le derrière, il se dirigea vers la porte.

-Ça va ! Ça va ! J'arrive !

La porte coulissa, et Ronon le regarda plutôt bizarrement.

-Ça fait une demi-heure qu'on vous attend !

-Quoi ? Mais qui ?

-Teyla et moi... l'entraînement... la méditation... vous vous souvenez ?

John grogna...

Non, il ne se souvenait de rien… Etrange, d'habitude, il avait plutôt une bonne mémoire...

-J'me prépare et j'arrive...

Sans rien ajouter, Ronon le laissa.

John retourna à l'intérieur et se prépara. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, et se prépara à aller sous la douche. Il se lava, et grimaça encore. Mais pourquoi avait-il mal aux fesses ?

Il ne se rappelait pas être tombé, pourtant !

Et même, si il était tombé, il n'aurait pas mal... là !

Etrange...

oOoOo

Il se réveilla et regarda autour de lui. Le décor de la pièce le mit de mauvaise humeur. Mais aussitôt après, un sourire apparut sur son visage, et ses yeux pétillèrent de joie.

-Humm... super soirée... vivement ce soir...

C'est avec plein d'entrain qu'il s'habilla. Aujourd'hui serait sans doute un jour calme, comme tous les autres, ou presque. La cité n'avait pas de gros problème, alors il se prépara à rester encore seul...

Mais jusqu'à ce soir seulement...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà !  
Maintenant, je sens que je vais aller mettre mes petits petons dans une bassine d'eau froide^^

Bizzz à tous et bon week-end !  
Ticoeur.

_Et merci de me lire..._


	3. Chapter 3

Salut les gentils lecteurs de FFNET !  
Comment allez-vous ? Bien, j'espère !

Bon, et bien comme vous vous en doutez, je ne suis pas venue toute seule, j'ai emmené avec moi le chapitre 3 de ma fic !

Alors sans plus attendre, voilà de la lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 3**

Teyla était assise en tailleur et méditait les yeux fermés, quand Ronon entra.

-Bonjour !

-Ronon... alors, vous avez vu John ?

-Il se prépare.

Simple, direct et concis.

-On l'attend ou on commence ? Demanda l'Athosienne.

Elle savait, sans avoir entendu de réponse, ce que pensait le runner qui était debout devant elle. Et ça la fit sourire. Pour lui, la méditation ne servait pas à grand-chose...

Un entraînement avec une personne, ou alors une bonne course, ça c'était de la détente !

Mais il ne voulait pas vexer la jeune femme, alors il s'assit sur la tapis, non loin d'elle.

Teyla ouvrit les yeux, le regarda, et sourit.

-Si vous soupirez à chaque fois, ça ne servira pas à grand-chose !

-J'ai pas soupiré !

Sourire encore plus grand...

-Même si je ne l'ai pas entendu, je suis sûre que vous l'avez fait dans votre tête !

Et Ronon ronchonna. Elle ne lisait peut-être pas dans les pensées, mais elle le connaissait parfaitement

-Faites le vide dans votre tête... Commença t-elle doucement.

-Faudrait qu'il y ait quelque chose dedans, pour pouvoir faire le vide ! S'esclaffa une voix.

-John ! On attendait plus que vous ! Rétorqua Teyla, asseyez-vous, on vient juste de commencer !

Le militaire posa sa serviette sur le banc, puis s'assit aussi.

En grimaçant encore...

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda gentiment Teyla.

-Bof... j'aime pas être réveillé en sursaut ! Répondit-il en jetant un coup d'œil vengeur en direction de Ronon.

-Vous étiez en retard ! Rétorqua celui-ci.

-Ouais... mais bon... alors ? Quel est le programme d'aujourd'hui ?

-On apprend à se détendre... à relâcher tous nos muscles... et on respire lentement et profondément... Continua t-elle en fermant les yeux à nouveau.

John et Ronon se regardèrent, dépité. Aucun des deux n'était fan de ce genre de truc. Mais ils avaient promis de faire un effort, alors ils obéirent...

oOoOo

La journée s'écoula tranquillement, et après "l'entraînement" imposé, l'équipe s'était ensuite retrouvée dans la salle de repos, discutant de tout et de rien. Enfin, surtout de sport. John avait réussi à ce que Ronon ne choisisse pas de film, et ils avaient fini par regarder un match de foot. Il avait été enregistré sur Terre, et le Dédale l'avait ramené, ainsi que d'autres choses. Caldwell n'avait pas été spécialement enchanté de servir de livreur, mais comme la demande avait reçu l'approbation de Carter, il n'avait rien pu dire. Même si ça l'avait fortement démangé !

Et maintenant, toute l'équipe était à la cantine. Ils étaient sagement entrain de discuter de ce qu'ils feraient si ils avaient droit à des vacances, quand Rodney pointa son nez.

-Salut la compagnie !

-Salut Rodney ! Répondirent en cœur les trois autres.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de beau aujourd'hui ?

John ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose en lui réagissait bizarrement en présence du scientifique... Surtout depuis sa venue dans ses quartiers la veille...

-On a regardé un match... Répondit Teyla d'un air blasé.

Elle n'était pas vraiment attirée par ce sport...

-On a médité... Marmonna Ronon.

Par contre, la réflexion de Ronon la fit sourire. Elle ne lui en voulait pas de réagir comme ça. Elle s'y attendait d'ailleurs...

-Ah bon ? Et bien moi, j'ai passé la journée au labo. J'ai encore étudié ce cristal, vous savez, le petit morceau de celui qu'on a gardé, et il s'est passé un truc bizarre...

-Quoi donc ? Demanda John.

Il avait gardé un assez mauvais souvenir de cette "chose", se rappelant parfaitement qu'à cause de ça, il avait fait un superbe vol plané !

Et qu'en plus, une personne était morte...

Sans compter qu'il avait dû "tuer" son clone...

Sans compter que Rodney avait failli en mourir...

Son cœur s'emballa un peu à ce souvenir. Il s'en serait voulu à mort, si il lui était arrivé malheur...

D'ailleurs il s'en voulait quand même. Il gigota sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise...

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? On dirait que vous êtes assis sur des punaises !

-Ouais...

-Vous devriez allez voir le Dr Keller, je vous trouve une petite mine ! Rajouta Teyla.

-Ouais, j'irais la voir... mais demain...

Il se demandait si il aurait le courage d'avouer à la jeune doctoresse qu'il avait mal... là...

Elle avait beau être docteur, ce n'était pas facile de dire ça !

Il décida de se laisser une journée.

Ça ira mieux demain...

-Je vais faire un tour au labo avant de rentrer... Annonça Rodney.

-Maintenant ? S'exclama John.

-Pourquoi, ça vous gêne ? Si vous avez peur pour moi, vous pouvez m'accompagner !

Le militaire sourit en lui-même. La répartie de Rodney tombait à point nommé !

A vrai dire, il avait bien envie de se retrouver seul avec lui. Alors si pour ça, il fallait qu'il endure un passage par le labo, il le ferait volontiers...

-Ok, je viens !

Là, Rodney s'en voulut un peu. Il avait un peu d'appréhension. Mais c'est lui qui avait lancé l'invitation, alors maintenant, il devait assumer...

Ils se levèrent et souhaitèrent le bonsoir à leurs amis...

oOoOo

Il régnait un silence plutôt dérangeant, dans le couloir. Les deux hommes marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre, mais pas un seul n'avait ouvert la bouche.

Un transporteur et deux couloirs plus loin, ils étaient arrivés à destination, mais le labo était vide.

-Tient, il n'y a plus personne ? S'inquiéta John.

-Non, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire ici, alors je les ai envoyé faire des relevés dans un des couloirs, au deuxième niveau de la partie ouest de la cité... mais ils ont dû finir et rentrer chez eux...

-Ils étaient tout seul ? S'étonna John.

-Non, Lorne était avec eux. D'ailleurs, que vous ne soyez pas au courant m'inquiète... vous n'êtes pas supposé être le chef militaire ? Et donc, être au courant de tout ?

-Vous savez exactement ce que font toutes les personnes qui travaillent pour vous ?

Rodney toisa John et croisa les bras.

-Oui, sans aucun doute possible !

-Et bien ce n'est pas mon cas. Et de toute façon, Lorne est très capable de se débrouiller avec une bande de scouts équipés de portables !

Légèrement vexé de faire parti de ceux que le militaire traitait de "scouts", Rodney s'approcha de lui.

-Méfiez-vous si vous ne voulez pas devoir prendre des douches froides jusqu'à la fin de votre service sur Atlantis ! Menaça t-il gentiment.

John se demanda si oui ou non, il devait lui dire que ça faisait déjà quelque temps que ça lui arrivait...

Et en plus à cause de lui !

-Bon, vous en avez pour longtemps ? S'exclama t-il, changeant ainsi de sujet.

-On vient juste d'arriver ! Si ça vous embête tant que ça, vous pouvez partir !

-Oh la ! Vous énervez pas !

Rodney ne répondit pas, et se tourna vers son bureau. Il alluma son PC, et tapota dessus pendant quelques minutes. John, pendant ce temps, jetait un coup d'œil distrait au alentour. C'était le domaine du scientifique, et rien ne l'intéressait vraiment ici... Sauf le scientifique lui-même...

-Voilà ! J'ai fini !

-Bon, je vous ramène ?

-Euh... je peux rentrer seul, je connais le chemin...

-Allez, faites pas la tête, on y va ?

oOoOo

Il regarda encore sa montre. Il n'était pas l'heure de sortir, mais il était impatient.

Il avait adoré sa soirée de la veille. Tout s'était parfaitement déroulé.

Rien qu'à ce souvenir, un agréable frisson le parcourut, et son corps se tendit de désir...

Oh oui... Il voulait recommencer... Ça avait été un véritable délice...

C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça. Mais après cette excitante expérience, il s'était promis à lui-même que ça ne serait certainement pas la dernière...

Tout ce passait comme il le souhaitait. Pas un seul grain de sable pour gripper la machine...

Oh oui... Ce soir, il irait le voir, et tout irait bien.

Il fallait que tout aille bien.

Il ferait en sorte que tout ce passe selon son bon vouloir...

Mais un gargouillis fort peu discret dérangea ses pensées salaces...

Il mourrait de faim ! La nourriture qu'il était allé chercher le premier soir n'était plus qu'un souvenir lointain...

-Il faut que je mange, sinon, je vais pas tenir le coup...

Oui, mais trouver de la nourriture n'était pas chose facile, car tout était contrôlé.

Il marcha de long en large dans la pièce, réfléchissant au moyen d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait, quand soudain, il s'arrêta net.

-Mais bien sûr ! Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de ça ? C'est tellement plus simple. Ils n'y verront que du feu...

Il se rassit sur sa paillasse, attendant le moment propice, qu'il savait ne pas être maintenant.

Non, il fallait qu'il attende, afin d'être sûr de réussir...

oOoOo

Ils étaient sortis du labo, et marchaient tranquillement l'un à côté de l'autre, silencieusement. Mais dans la tête du militaire, ça travaillait dur. Comment pourrait-il s'y prendre pour inviter Rodney dans ses quartiers ?

Quelle excuse pourrait-il bien trouver ?

Il entendit Rodney se racler la gorge plusieurs fois de suite, et ça lui donna l'excuse tant cherchée.

Il n'avait qu'à lui offrir quelque chose à boire, afin qu'il se rafraichisse la gorge !

-Mes quartiers ne sont pas par là ! S'exclama Rodney en le voyant emprunter le couloir de droite.

-Je sais ! Vous venez chez moi ? Je vous offre un dernier verre !

-Je sais pas trop...

-Allez, ne vous faites pas prier !

Et sans attendre la réponse, il continua son chemin, persuadé que le scientifique le suivrait...

Les pas qu'il entendit derrière lui le firent sourire.

Arrivé devant la porte, il l'ouvrit, et se poussa afin de laisser rentrer Rodney.

Et alors que celui-ci restait immobile près de l'entrée, il s'approcha de son lit, et retira sa veste.

Rodney déglutit péniblement. Il l'avait déjà vu torse nu, mais là, il ne savait pas pourquoi, ça lui faisait tout drôle...

-Vous ne voulez pas enlever votre veste ? Vous allez avoir beaucoup trop chaud, si vous restez comme ça. Mettez-vous donc à l'aise ! S'exclama John en s'approchant de lui, la main tendue.

Rodney avait les yeux bien ouvert, et le fixait, sans rien dire.

Et la respiration de John s'accéléra sensiblement.

Le scientifique avait un regard bleu absolument magnifique...

Il déglutit difficilement. Il était bien trop proche de Rodney pour que celui-ci ne se rende pas compte qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez lui...

Le militaire n'avait pas trop réfléchi à ce qu'il ressentait exactement pour lui. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il l'attirait fortement. Il s'était même avoué qu'il l'aimait.

Il ne se savait pas homosexuel... mais bon.

Donc, il penchait plus pour ce qu'il croyait être, c'est à dire bisexuel...

Ce n'était pas une maladie honteuse, il ne s'en vanterait sans doute pas, mais il ne le renierait pas non plus. Ça ne servirait à rien, de toute façon.

Le cœur a ses raisons, que la raison ne connait point...

Après tout, il était à des années lumière de sa planète d'origine, et n'avait jamais eu aucun préjugé sur le sujet. Pour lui, l'amour n'avait pas de frontière.

Il était bien tombé amoureux d'une ancienne !

Enfin, amoureux, c'est beaucoup dire, mais la nuit qu'il avait passé avec elle avait été loin d'être décevante !

... Et il y avait eu aussi celle qui cherchait à le devenir.

Et là, il avait passé plusieurs mois en sa compagnie. Charmante compagnie, d'ailleurs...

Mais dans sa vie, il n'y avait jamais eu aucun homme.

Sauf son père et son frère. Mais ce n'est pas le même contexte !

Il se demanda soudain quel effet cela ferait d'embrasser un homme...

Et là, il en avait un à portée de main... Et de lèvres, aussi...

Alors lentement, il leva la main et la posa sur la joue de Rodney...

-Sheppard... ? Mais qu'est-ce que... Couina Rodney.

-Chuuut... laissez-moi faire... Murmura t-il.

Il pencha un peu la tête...

oOoOo

Rodney était tétanisé. Il avait bien remarqué que le comportement du militaire avait un peu changé envers lui, mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait été capable de... ça !

Il était entrain de l'embrasser !

Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait pas esquissé le moindre mouvement de recul !

Oh, c'était juste une caresse. Un baiser tout ce qu'il y avait de plus doux. Ses lèvres étaient juste posées sur les siennes.

Et si il avait gardé les yeux grands ouverts, il pouvait voir que John, lui, les avaient fermés...

Mumm... La sensation n'était pas si désagréable...

Il sentit une langue passer doucement sur sa bouche hermétiquement close, puis il entendit un petit soupir de bien être. Il se demanda si ce bruit venait de lui...

... Mais il voulait que ça s'arrête.

Et il entrouvrit la bouche pour le dire...

oOoOo

Il avait osé. Il était entrain d'embrasser celui qu'il considérait encore il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça comme son meilleur ami.

Mais il voulait pousser un peu plus loin l'expérience. Alors il caressa la bouche de Rodney avec sa langue. Le scientifique avait un petit goût sucré, et il adorait ça...

... Et Rodney ouvrit la bouche.

Aussitôt, mais doucement, il envahit l'espace humide et chaud, et approfondit l'étreinte.

Et leurs langues se rencontrèrent...

John se plaqua contre lui, et l'embrassa profondément, sensuellement.

Il n'était pas dit qu'on l'appellerait le capitaine Kirk de la galaxie de Pégase pour rien !

Il emprisonna tendrement la tête de Rodney entre ses mains, et son cœur s'emballa quand il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses hanches...

Il se mit à gémir de plaisir...

Bon, et bien maintenant, il en était sûr...

Oui, il aimait aussi embrasser les hommes. Ou du moins, il adorait embrasser Rodney...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilà, c'est fait !  
Je vous laisse, j'ai jardiné tout à l'heure, et maintenant, je ne rêve que d'une chose, c'est de prendre une douche et manger !

A plus et bon week-end !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	4. Chapter 4

Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est moi !

Et je ne vais pas m'étaler sur les différentes choses plutôt désagréables qui m'ont pris le chou pendant presque tout ce mois d'absence.

Donc voici un nouveau chapitre, et je m'excuse à l'avance, mais même si je ne pars pas en vacances (j'ai été obligée d'annuler ça, vous vous rendez compte ?) je ne suis pas sûre de poster régulièrement comme c'était mon habitude. Mais je n'abandonnerais pas la publication de cette fic, soyez rassurés sur ce point !

Bon, je vous laisse lire !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 4**

Vingt et une heure. Il se donnait encore une demi-heure et il partirait. Il estimait qu'à cette heure-ci, il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de monde qui traînait dans les couloirs.

Et il fallait vraiment qu'il mange.

... Une des choses qu'il aimait au moins autant que la soirée qu'il s'attendait à passer de nouveau !

Il se rallongea et posa sa tête sur ses mains croisées derrière sa nuque.

Il allait profiter de ce temps là pour se reposer un peu. Après tout, il allait y avoir de la dépense physique, non ?

oOoOo

John prolongeait le baiser et, voyant que Rodney ne se dérobait pas, il en profita pour reculer vers son lit, l'entraînant avec lui.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que le scientifique penserait de tout ça, mais il se savait convainquant...

Mais le scientifique en question réagit enfin et repoussa John.

-Non...

La voix était un peu rauque, et Rodney s'en voulut de ne pas avoir pu reprendre son sang froid avant de parler.

Mais il ne savait plus où il en était.

Il n'avait jamais été embrassé comme ça...

Et il avait aimé ça...

Mais il avait peur. Jusqu'où John aurait été capable d'aller avec lui ?

Il avait bien senti qu'il l'avait attiré plus près de lui. Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ?

Rien. Absolument rien !

Il avait même posé ses mains sur ses hanches !

-Excusez-moi... Dit enfin John, j'avais cru que...

-Que quoi ? Coupa un peu durement Rodney, que vous alliez pouvoir me mettre dans votre lit ?

Juste avant de se mettre à rougir à sa propre question...

... Et il s'inquiéta encore plus quand il vit l'air doux et parfaitement calme du militaire.

-Si je vous répondais que oui, j'aurais bien aimé, vous en penseriez quoi ?

Rodney déglutit difficilement et ouvrit un peu la bouche. Mais aucun son n'en sortit...

-Si je vous ai embrassé, c'est que ça faisait un bout de temps que ça me travaillait. Et j'avoue que je n'ai pas été du tout déçu. C'est exactement comme je le pensais... Continua John.

-Ah oui ? Rétorqua Rodney complètement dépassé.

-Oui... et vous ?

-Moi ?

-Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligé de me répondre avec une autre question...

-Ah bon ?

La réplique fit sourire John. C'était tellement rare d'entendre le scientifique ne pas savoir quoi dire !

-Ecoutez... je ne sais pas mais... en fait...

-Rodney... je sais, enfin je suis presque sûr, que vous n'êtes pas homosexuel. Et moi non plus... mais je suis attiré par vous. Ça fait un déjà certain temps que je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir vous le faire comprendre. Et j'aimerais vous faire partager ce que je ressens...

-Et vous dites que vous n'êtes pas homo ? Mais ça s'appelle comment alors ?

-Je dois être bi...

-Euh...

-Vous savez ce que ce mot veut dire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui... enfin je crois...

John éclata de rire, ce qui vexa un peu Rodney.

-Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire comme ça ?

-Ne le prenez pas mal, mais entendre de votre jolie bouche que vous "croyez" au lieu de l'habituel "j'en suis sûr ! ", c'est quelque chose de rare !

Rodney rougit encore plus. Le militaire n'était ni plus ni moins entrain de le draguer !

Et le "votre jolie bouche" lui fit tout bizarre...

-Ecoutez... je ne sais pas trop... Commença t-il.

Mais quand il vit le sourire sur le visage de John, il se reprit bien vite.

-... en fait, si ! Je sais ! Tout ça est trop rapide pour moi. Je vous savais capable de trousser les jupons, mais pas les pantalons !

-Je ne vous l'aurais pas troussé, mais enlevé... Rétorqua John, de plus en plus sûr de lui.  
Il n'en revenait pas de son audace.

Même avec les femmes, d'habitude, il n'était pas aussi direct !

Mais là, il sentait que quelque chose de sensationnel pouvait se passer entre eux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était presque une certitude !

Rodney triturait ses pauvres doigts.

Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire, ni quoi dire d'ailleurs...

Et rien, absolument rien dans l'attitude de l'homme qui se tenait debout en face de lui, ne lui inspirait la moindre crainte.

Et ça, par contre, ça lui flanquait la trouille...

-Ecoutez Sheppard...

-Non, vous, écoutez moi. Je suis allé un peu vite, j'en ai parfaitement conscience. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose, vous m'attirez. J'ai aimé vous embrasser, et je pense que je pourrais vous mettre dans mon lit pour vous faire des tas de trucs que vous adoreriez. Ça pourrait être beaucoup plus qu'une simple expérience, mais je sens bien que vous n'êtes pas prêt. Et à vrai dire, je ne suis pas sûr non plus de vouloir aller aussi vite. Vous êtes le premier homme avec qui je tenterais bien de passer le cap. Alors je vous laisse réfléchir...

Il s'approcha de Rodney qui était rouge comme une tomate. Le petit discours que venait de lui faire le militaire lui avait fait de l'effet.

Ce n'était sans doute qu'une réaction purement physique à une déclaration pas du tout équivoque, mais il gardait ses mains désespérément devant lui, espérant la cacher...

En effet, comment expliquer à la personne qui est en face de soi qu'on a une érection, alors qu'on vient de lui avouer qu'on ne veut pas aller plus loin ?

-Mais avant qu'on se sépare, j'aimerais un vrai baiser, d'accord ?

La petite moue pas du tout innocente que Sheppard venait de faire, provoqua un afflux de sang à la fois sur les joues et sur une autre partie de l'anatomie de Rodney...

Et il ne bougea pas, quand la bouche se posa délicatement sur la sienne...

Pas plus quand la langue força légèrement le passage...

Et il pencha même un peu la tête, afin d'apprécier encore plus la caresse...

Il répondit d'abord timidement, mais la douceur de John vint rapidement à bout du peu de patience dont il était capable.

Et les deux hommes s'enlacèrent...

Et le tendre baiser devint fougueux...

Ils gémirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre...

Puis John s'écarta, laissant Rodney essoufflé et déstabilisé.

-Prenez le temps de réfléchir à ma proposition. Même si je me doute de la réponse... Murmura alors John.

-Ah bon ? Mais comment... ?

-Rodney, je suis un homme, vous aussi, on est bien d'accord là-dessus. Donc, je sais comment vous fonctionnez, parce que je fonctionne de la même façon... si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

Son regard dériva lentement sur lui, et un sourire effleura ses lèvres, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur l'entrejambe gonflé de Rodney.

-Il ne faut pas en avoir honte vous savez, je suis dans le même état que vous...

Ce qui gêna le scientifique encore plus... si c'était possible...

oOoOo

Il rouvrit les yeux brusquement, affolé. Puis il porta son poignet rapidement devant ses yeux, regarda l'heure, et enfin, il soupira de soulagement.

Il était entrain de s'endormir !

Mais heureusement, son subconscient l'avait aidé à ce que ça ne se produise pas.

Faut dire que rester seul, dans une pièce vide et éloigné du bruit, pouvait aisément provoquer l'endormissement...

Et si par malheur il avait raté sa soirée, il aurait été capable de commettre l'irréparable !

Mais non, il était dans les temps. D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'il se lève !

Il grimaça en se levant. L'espèce de "matelas" sur lequel il dormait était tellement défoncé, qu'il sentait les ressorts !

Et un de ceux-ci avait eu la très mauvaise idée de sortir afin de lui faire encore plus mal !

Il avait le dos en compote.

Mais ce soir, la soirée qui l'attendait lui ferait tout oublier...

Il reprit son détecteur, regarda l'écran, puis, satisfait, il sortit...

oOoOo

-Je pense que je vais rentrer... Balbutia Rodney.

-Oui, je pense que ça vaudrait mieux. Sauf si...

-NON ! S'écria Rodney.

-Mais enfin ! De quoi avez-vous peur ? Je voulais juste vous offrir le verre que je vous ai proposé !

Le scientifique fut un peu décontenancé. Il n'aurait sans doute pas dû lui couper la parole...

Mais c'était de sa faute aussi ! Il n'avait pas arrêté de lui faire des propositions plus ou moins malhonnête !

-Un verre d'eau ? Proposa John, se rappelant la dernière fois.

-Un verre d'eau ? Vous n'avez que ça à me proposer ? Réussit à dire Rodney.

John, qui se dirigeait vers la salle d'eau, s'arrêta net.

-Pourquoi, vous voulez autre chose ? Demanda t-il surprit.

-Non... mais ne vous tracassez pas pour ça... en fait... je vais rentrer dans mes quartiers. Ça vaut mieux...

Il tourna les talons, et se retint de courir jusqu'à la porte. Mais au moment ou il allait passer la main devant le système d'ouverture, une autre main lui saisit doucement le bras, et il sentit un corps se presser doucement contre son dos.

-Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de moi. Je ne vous ferais jamais aucun mal. Et j'attendrais... je suis patient, très patient... mais si je remarque le moindre signe qui me laisserait croire que je ne vous suis pas indifférent, je peux vous garantir que je ne vous lâcherais pas... Murmura John dans le cou de Rodney.

-Pourquoi moi ? Demanda le scientifique presque plaintivement.

-Parce que...

John hésita un instant.

-... parce que je crois bien que je suis amoureux de vous... ça vous va comme réponse ? Allez... je vous laisse partir. Bonne nuit, Rodney... Lâcha t-il enfin.

John ouvrit lui-même la porte, et vit le scientifique emprunter le couloir d'une démarche fort peu assurée. Puis il la referma et s'adossa à la paroi, juste à côté. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il brusque les choses, sinon, il aurait exactement l'effet inverse. Et ça, c'était vraiment la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait...

oOoOo

Rodney était presque arrivé devant sa porte. Plus que quelques dizaines de mètres à faire, et il serait de nouveau en sécurité dans ses quartiers. Et seul.

Il arrivait près d'un téléporteur, quand il entendit le petit "swift", signe qu'il y avait une personne qui allait sortir.

Il regarda l'heure, étonné. Qui se baladait dans la cité à cette heure-ci ?

Et la porte coulissa...

... Et Rodney ouvrit grand la bouche.

-Mais... qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? S'exclama t-il.

Il allait porter sa main à son oreillette, mais n'en eut pas le temps...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Passez tous un excellent week-end et à la prochaine !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à tous ceux qui continuent de suivre cette histoire, même si le postage n'est pas aussi régulier qu'avant. Alors mes fidèles lecteurs(trices), je vous remercie !Et désolée encore pour le retard. Je sais que vous vous fichez des excuses, vous, ce que vous voulez, c'est la suite !

Et bien la voilà !  
Régalez-vous, et surtout, pas de souci de santé, vous pouvez consommer sans aucune modération !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 5**

John était assez content de lui. Il n'avait rien forcé avec Rodney. Il avait simplement laissé son cœur parler, et le scientifique y avait été apparemment sensible...

Seulement il était partit, et lui, maintenant il était seul dans sa chambre, avec son envie.

Son envie qui était revenue au galop quand il l'avait embrassé...

Il allait avoir besoin d'une douche...  
... Et froide, de préférence.

Il prit donc des vêtements propres, et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau...

oOoOo

Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Sa petite virée lui avait apporté ce qu'il désirait sur un plateau !

Maintenant, direction la cantine. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'il avait faim, et qu'il devait se nourrir convenablement si il voulait tenir le coup. Il avait l'intention de le retrouver ce soir, et pour ça, il fallait qu'il reprenne des forces !

Quand il arriva à la cantine, elle était vide. Normal, étant donné l'heure...

Mais ça l'arrangeait !

Il se servit copieusement, avant de se rappeler que ce n'était plus nécessaire, et il reposa donc deux petits pains, mais avec réticence. Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il se laisse aller. Il fallait qu'il ait la forme, pas les formes...

Il ne craignait plus rien maintenant, mais il était ravi que personne ne soit venu !

Il mangea tranquillement, laissa son plateau sur la table, et sortit de la cantine.

Il ne vit pas l'air grognon du cuistot qui avait regardé la place qu'il venait de quitter, et où il avait laissé le plateau vide.

-C'est pas parce qu'il est presque indispensable ici qu'il ne peut pas faire comme tout le monde et ramener son plateau sur le comptoir ! Grogna t-il.

Alors il se dépêcha de le faire. Lui aussi avait envie d'aller se coucher !

oOoOo

Finalement, John avait suffisamment repris le contrôle de lui-même pour éviter de choper la crève en se douchant à l'eau froide.

Et maintenant, il était couché sur son lit, réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer.

Il espérait que les libertés qu'il s'était autorisé avec Rodney ne changeraient pas sa façon de se comporter avec lui...

Mais il ne regrettait rien. Vraiment rien. Il voulait savoir ce que cela faisait d'embrasser un homme ?

Il savait. Et il aimait. Oh oui, il aimait...

Et sentir le corps de Rodney réagir lui avait fait apprécier encore plus son baiser...

Bon ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de penser à ça...

oOoOo

Encore quelques pas, et il y serait...

La porte était là, à dix mètres devant lui... Allez...

oOoOo

John allait se mettre sous les couvertures, quand il entendit frapper à sa porte. Il sursauta presque, ne s'attendant pas du tout à avoir de la visite à cette heure-ci.

C'était sans doute important pour qu'on vienne le déranger chez lui, alors il se leva, et ouvrit la porte...

-Rodney ?

-Oui...

-Vous vous êtes perdu en cours de route ? Se moqua John.

-Non, mais... je peux ?

Encore plus étonné, John le laissa rentrer pour la deuxième fois dans sa chambre. Il ne s'attendait pas à le revoir si vite... enfin si, mais pas pour des raisons personnelles !

-Vous avez réfléchi ?

Rodney se tourna, étonné.

-Réfléchi à quoi ?

Là, ce fut John qui s'étonna. Il avait déjà oublié ?

Il se renfrogna... Il avait pensé un peu vite que tout s'était bien passé, finalement...

-Ecoutez... Continua le scientifique.

John s'approcha de lui, et leva la main, lui coupant ainsi la parole. Il ne voulait pas entendre des phrases qui risqueraient de lui flanquer le bourdon pour le reste de la soirée. Il préférait encore dire qu'il attendrait le temps qu'il faudra, ou qu'il laisserait tomber, si c'était ce qu'il désirait vraiment...

Il ne voulait pas s'imposer...

-Je sais que je vous ai surpris quand je vous ai embrassé. Mais la deuxième fois, j'ai vraiment cru que...

Il s'arrêta de parler, quand il vit un grand sourire sur le visage de Rodney.

Le scientifique souriait ? Ce n'était pas un mauvais signe alors ?

-D'habitude, on dit que c'est moi qui parle trop, mais là, je ne dirais pas ça...

Il saisit les bras de John, se plaqua à lui, et le caressa impatiemment. Ses mains couraient sur son corps, pétrissant, malaxant un peu durement même.

C'était bien loin de la délicatesse dont ils avaient fait preuve un peu plus tôt...

Mais ce n'était pas pour déplaire à John...

Il était positivement ravi. En plus, le scientifique avait pris l'initiative...

Ça lui paraissait étrange de la part de quelqu'un qui ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait, il y avait à peine quelques minutes...

Mais c'était plus que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Et apparemment, il allait passer une soirée fantastique...

oOoOo

Rodney souleva le tee-shirt de John, et profita du fait que les mains du militaire étaient coincées par le tissu, pour pincer entre ses lèvres les tétons qui s'offraient à sa bouche...

Puis il enleva le vêtement, le laissa tomber et ses mains coururent dans son dos, en s'attardant dans le creux de ses reins...

... Et John s'enflammait. Il était excité par la situation. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment en étant là, dans les bras de Rodney. Il subissait, mais en fait, ça ne le dérangeait pas. D'habitude, avec ses autres partenaires, c'était toujours lui qui menait la danse, alors là, il se laissait faire avec plaisir.

En plus, en le laissant prendre la direction des opérations, il le laissait aller à son allure. Et il se sentait doucement, mais fermement poussé vers le lit...

Mais il n'avait pas peur. Il lui avait avoué qu'il était amoureux de lui, alors il se sentait près à aller plus loin que de simples baisers...

Il ne savait pas comment ça allait se passer, quand ils en seraient au point de se retrouver nu, l'un contre l'autre... l'un dans l'autre... mais il n'avait pas peur.

Il avait juste un peu d'appréhension. Est-ce que ça allait être douloureux ?

Parce que tel que s'était parti, il y avait de grande chance pour que ce soit lui qui se retrouve en dessous...

En effet, Rodney était tout simplement entrain de finir de le déshabiller. Mais toujours en le caressant.

Et là, il était debout, face à un homme qui le regardait...

... Durement ?

John fronça les sourcils. Avait-il fait quelque chose qui n'allait pas ?

Le fait d'être à ce point passif posait un problème ?

-Rodney ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Le regard changea. De dur, il devint surpris, puis souriant.

-Non... tout va bien... tout va très bien... Répondit celui-ci en le poussant du bout d'un doigt sur la poitrine.

John joua le jeu et recula, jusqu'à buter contre le lit, sur lequel il s'assit.

-Tsiiiit ! Non, c'est pas comme ça que tu dois être... allonge-toi !

John sourit. Son scientifique voulait jouer au petit commandant ?

Pourquoi pas ! Après tout, mettre un peu de piment dans les jeux amoureux n'était pas si mauvais que ça !

Alors John s'allongea, attendant de voir si c'était bien ce qu'il attendait de lui.

Et il vit avec plaisir que Rodney se mit à sourire...

Oui, il allait sans aucun doute passer une magnifique soirée...

oOoOo

Rodney était toujours debout devant lui, et se déshabillait lentement, semblant pensif...

-Rodney ? Tout va bien ?

-Chut ! Laisse-moi réfléchir !

Le ton était dur et blessa le militaire. Jouer au petit chef était excitant, mais le ton revêche que Rodney avait pris lui déplu. Et le scientifique sembla s'en rendre compte. Alors il se pencha sur John...

- Excuse-moi, mais je me demandais de quelle façon j'allais te prendre... et tu m'as dérangé en pleine réflexion ! Vois-tu, j'hésite entre te baiser en te regardant dans les yeux, ou alors te mettre sur le ventre, et te prendre comme ça, ton petit cul s'offrant à moi...

Les mots très crus qu'il venait de dire choquèrent presque le militaire. Jamais il n'aurait cru entendre ce genre de langage dans la bouche de Rodney !

-Je te choque, peut-être ? Mais rassure-toi, tu y prendras tellement de plaisir, que la façon dont ça se passera sera le dernier de tes soucis... à vrai dire, là, je pense juste à moi...

John avait presque honte, mais il devait reconnaitre quelque chose. Ses paroles avaient eu l'effet escompté...  
Il bandait comme un malade...

Et quand Rodney se pencha pour lui mordiller brutalement le torse, il fut si surpris par sa sauvagerie qu'il poussa un petit cri de douleur.

Mais le scientifique se fit pardonner en léchant presque tendrement la peau martyrisée...

John se retrouva nu en un rien de temps.

... Et sur le ventre.

Rodney était à genoux derrière lui, entre ses jambes et lui souleva les hanches, le mettant lui aussi sur les genoux. Il aurait pu être humilié d'être dans cette position, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Car, très vite, il sentit un doigt le pénétrer... Il ne s'y attendait pas, et la douleur le fit crier.

-Chuuut... tu vas voir, ça va passer... Murmura Rodney.

John sentit le doigt bouger, glisser en lui...

Ce n'était pas vraiment agréable, mais la douleur s'atténuait assez vite...

-Allez... détend toi... tu vas voir comme ça va être bon... et je suis sûr que dans pas longtemps, c'est même toi, qui en réclamera plus...

Et Rodney introduisit un autre doigt.  
... Que John sentit à peine.

En fait, le scientifique avait raison, ça devenait plaisant...vraiment plaisant...

Et quand le troisième doigt vint tenir compagnie aux autres, il commençait déjà à gémir...

-Tu vois... Murmura Rodney, je te l'avais dit... et maintenant, je vais te prendre...

Rodney retira ses doigts, et présenta son sexe gorgé de sang devant l'entrée de John. Celui-ci se raidit un peu, appréhendant quand même. Il savait qu'un sexe était quand même plus gros que des doigts...

... Et il enfouit la tête dans l'oreiller en criant.

La douleur était atroce... et Rodney continuait de s'introduire en lui impitoyablement...

John voulait que ça s'arrête. Il esquissa un mouvement en avant, afin de le retirer de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas. Rodney avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches, et le tenait fermement.

-Ça va passer... fais moi confiance...

John n'en était pas aussi sûr. Il avait mal. Vraiment mal. Et comme si Rodney avait eu soudain pitié de lui, il le sentit se retirer...

Il soupira de soulagement... jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le membre dur s'enfoncer d'un coup vif en lui.

Et il cria de nouveau...

Mais ce coup-ci, c'était de plaisir. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça...

oOoOo

Derrière lui, Rodney était ravi. Il le savait.

Et il adorait ça. Il se regardait glisser à l'intérieur du corps de John qui gémissait, haletait, griffait les draps...

Et il accéléra le mouvement. Il ne le voulait pas vraiment, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il essayait même de penser à autre chose, espérant retarder le moment où il ne pourrait faire autrement que se laisser aller au plaisir, mais rien n'y faisait. Il était trop bien.

Et la vision du militaire, les reins relevés, la tête sur les draps, et qui poussait des râles de plaisir était trop jouissive...

Il pilonna John qui soudain, se cambra en criant. Rodney sentit qu'il jouissait, car ses muscles internes s'étaient brusquement resserrés autour de lui.

Et il ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

Il s'enfonça profondément une dernière fois, et se laissa aller aussi...

oOoOo

C'était... c'était... incroyable !

John était vidé... épuisé...

... Mais incroyablement heureux. Il venait de faire l'amour avec Rodney, et il y avait pris un plaisir absolument démentiel !

D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais eu d'orgasme aussi puissant que celui là...

Il s'écroula sur le lit, haletant encore. Rodney était resté sur lui, et lui aussi, avait un peu de mal à reprendre son souffle...

-C'était... vraiment... génial... Haleta John.

Rodney se dégagea enfin et se mit à côté, sur le dos.

-Oui, j'avoue que ça a été... particulièrement agréable. Tu as un corps... vraiment parfait... j'ai adoré...

John se retourna enfin, et fixa le plafond.

-Par contre, tu m'as surpris toi ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu aurais été aussi...

-Aussi quoi ? Bon ? Habile ? Performant ?

John se redressa sur un coude. Il savait que le scientifique était assez égocentrique pour penser ce qu'il venait de dire, mais de là à le formuler de cette façon !

-Euh... j'allais dire... entreprenant et... un peu brutal...

-Mais ça ne t'a pas dérangé tant que ça, vu la façon dont tu te tortillais sous moi !

-Rodney !

-Quoi ?

-Je m'étonne simplement de voir que tu peux te comporter comme ça ! Tu me parais si... différent...

Le scientifique poussa un soupir et se mit sur le côté, fixant John.

-Désolé si ça ne t'a pas plu autant qu'à moi, mais...

-Non, c'est pas ça... enfin, pas tout à fait... mais j'aurais cru que tu aurais été plus doux, plus... tendre...

-Les câlins, c'est pas pour moi ! J'en ai assez de passer pour le scientifique râleur mais trop gentil pour se rebeller ailleurs que dans son labo ! S'exclama Rodney en se levant.

Il se baissa, ramassa ses affaires et commença à s'habiller, sous l'air abasourdit de John.

-Mais...

-Ecoute, j'ai passé un excellent moment, et j'espère que toi aussi. Maintenant, si la façon dont on baise ne te plait pas, tu peux toujours aller voir ailleurs ! Mais je dois dire que ça m'embêterait assez. Je trouve qu'on se débrouille pas mal ensemble, et j'aime assez ça...

John était peiné. Il avait bien entendu ce que Rodney venait de dire, mais il avait surtout retenu que pour lui, ce n'était que de la "baise"...

... Alors que pour lui, c'était un peu plus que ça. Il n'avait pas "baisé" avec Rodney, lui, il avait fait l'amour, parce qu'il l'aimait.

Mais faut dire qu'à aucun moment le scientifique ne lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Et c'était ça, qui faisait toute la différence...

Rodney avait fini d'enfiler ses vêtements et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-Je vais rentrer dans mes quartiers. Je suis vanné ! De toute façon, on se voit demain, n'est-ce pas ?

John voulu s'assoir, mais ses fesses supportèrent difficilement la position, alors il saisit le bras de Rodney, et l'attira à lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Tu ne m'embrasses pas ? S'étonna John.

-Si tu veux... Soupira Rodney.

John pâli, affreusement vexé. L'air totalement détaché de son amant lui faisait l'effet d'une douche froide. Glaciale, même...

Et à la tête que celui-ci faisait, il pourrait presque croire que ça le dégoûtait de l'embrasser !

Pourtant, tout à l'heure, il avait eu l'air d'apprécier !

Il attira la tête de Rodney à lui, posa sa main sur la nuque, puis ses lèvres sur celles de son amant.

Mais à peine voulut-il ouvrir la bouche que le scientifique s'était déjà reculé.

-Mais... Commença John, ébahit et peiné.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis fatigué, et j'aimerai aller dormir, il est tard... tu me pardonnes ?

Rodney avait pris un air presque tendre, ce qui le rassura.

-Oui, tu as raison, moi aussi, je suis fatigué... alors à demain ?

-C'est ça ! A demain !

Le scientifique se leva et quitta la pièce, sans se préoccuper de John, qui le regarda sortir, déçu...

oOoOo

Rodney avait parcouru les quelques mètres qui séparaient ses quartiers de ceux de John assez rapidement. Mais en fait, il ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

Cette soirée était encore plus fantastique que ce à quoi il s'était imaginé !

Et John ! Bon sang ! Il n'en revenait pas ! C'était... c'était... magnifique...

Résolument, absolument, purement magnifique...

Et ce n'était que le début...

Il leva la main devant le système d'ouverture de sa porte qui s'ouvrit, et rentra très vite. Il se déshabilla, et se jeta presque sur son lit.

Les bras le long du corps, complètement détendu, il ferma les yeux, repensant à ce qui venait juste de se passer.

Le militaire lui avait procuré un plaisir incroyable...

Il savait que dans son dos, certaines personnes lui avaient donné ce sobriquet plutôt ridicule de "capitaine Kirk" !

Mais ce soir, c'était lui qui avait mené la danse. Et il s'était plutôt bien débrouillé !

Oui, il était content de lui...

Epuisé, mais très content !

Mais là, il fallait qu'il se lave. Alors il se leva et se précipita presque sous la douche.

Il se nettoya avec fureur, comme si il se sentait souillé...

Puis il sortit de la salle d'eau, enfila un pantalon léger, et se glissa sous les draps en gémissant de plaisir. Si toutes ses futures soirées se passaient comme celle là, il serait ravi...

En attendant, son activité physique l'avait fatigué. Sur ce point là, il n'avait pas menti à John...

Il se mit sur le côté, étreignit son traversin et s'endormit rapidement...

... Un sourire étirait ses lèvres fines...

oOoOo

A suive...

oOoOo

Même si je risque de mettre du temps à répondre à vos reviews, jusqu'à présent, je l'ai toujours fait. Et je ne compte pas changer ça...  
Merci d'avance, et passez un excellent week-end !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	6. Chapter 6

C'est à croire que mon fournisseur internet avait pitié de vous...  
Je rentre du boulot, hé ho, hé ho, je rentre du boulooooot...

Hem... bon, je rentre du boulot, je vais voir dans la boite aux lettres, et que vois-je ?  
Le transfo de mon modem !

Je vais enfin pouvoir enfin avoir le téléphone, internet, et regarder la télé autrement qu'avec des zigzags et le son en option !  
Elle est pas belle la vie ?

Bref, tout ça pour dire que voilà la suite !  
Bonne lecture...

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 6**

John était véritablement épuisé. Mais aussi extrêmement peiné. Comment Rodney avait pu le traiter de la sorte ?

Jamais il n'avait été comme ça avec lui auparavant !

Bon, il le savait égocentrique, vaniteux et égoïste, mais là, il avait été carrément méchant !

Mais il devait reconnaitre que si les paroles assez crues qu'il lui avait dit l'avait surpris, elles l'avaient aussi incroyablement excité...

Et maintenant, il savait de quoi Rodney était capable dans un lit !

... Mais il se demandait aussi si il avait envie de remettre ça...

Il y avait été un peu fort, quand même...

D'ailleurs, quand il voulut se lever pour aller se doucher, son séant le lui rappela cruellement...

Mais il y avait pris un si grand plaisir... jamais il n'avait pensé que faire l'amour de cette façon lui ferait cet effet là !

Il connaissait cette glande masculine propice à rendre malade un certain pourcentage de la population masculine qui atteignait la force de l'âge, mais là...

En fait, à chaque fois que Rodney s'était enfoncé en lui, il avait touché cet endroit si sensible que ça l'avait amené à oublier très vite la douleur, au profit d'un plaisir tellement intense, que ça l'avait fait jouir plus fort que jamais...

Rien que d'y penser... oh oui... il n'espérait qu'une chose, c'était que Rodney veuille bien continuer à ce qu'ils se voient, car lui, il en avait très envie...

Mais pour l'instant, il fallait qu'il se lève, car il ne voulait pas se coucher en étant poisseux. Déjà qu'il allait devoir changer les draps de son lit...

Et il soupira profondément. Parce que là, maintenant tout de suite, il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de se laver, pour aller se coucher le plus vite possible !

C'est donc en se trainant lamentablement que John se dirigea vers la salle d'eau...

oOoOo

La nuit tombait sur Atlantis. Il n'y avait plus un bruit...

... Sauf dans une pièce, perdue au fin fond d'une des ailes encore inexplorées de la cité.

Mais personne n'entendait. Non, personne n'entendait les cris.

Puis ils s'espacèrent, et devinrent des sanglots de désespoir. A moins qu'ils ne soient de haine.

De la haine pure, dirigée vers une personne en particulier...

Et il avait tellement crié que sa gorge desséchée le brulait. Il avait eu droit à un verre d'eau. Un ridicule petit verre d'eau, depuis bien longtemps vidé...

La fatigue et la peur s'emparèrent de lui. Combien de temps allait-il rester là ?

Il regarda sa montre, 22h45.

Cela faisait presque deux heures qu'il était là...

Il cessa de bouger. De toute façon, c'était inutile, la chaine à laquelle il était attaché était vraiment trop bien fixée dans le mur pour qu'il puisse espérer s'en dégager.

De plus, il avait tellement forcé au début, qu'il avait fini par se faire très mal. Son poignet droit était dans un état lamentable. La peau était arrachée par endroit, à cause du métal de la menotte qui l'avait cruellement blessé. Et la plaie saignait...

Il avait voulu déchirer un bout de son tee-shirt, afin de le bander, mais il n'y était pas arrivé.

D'ailleurs, il commençait sérieusement à croire que tout ce qui se passait dans les films était du pipeau !

Le héros arrivait toujours à prendre un bout de tissu d'un vêtement, afin d'entourer une blessure...

Et bien lui, il serait bien allé voir un de ces scénaristes pour leur rire au nez, et il leur demanderait de le faire devant lui !

Ils verraient si c'est si facile que ça de déchirer un tee-shirt !

Ça l'avait répugné, mais il avait fallu qu'il se contente de l'espèce de drap de couleur plutôt suspecte qu'il y avait sur le matelas. Ça n'avait pas été plus facile d'en prendre un morceau, d'ailleurs il n'avait pas réussi non plus. Mais il avait pu entourer grossièrement sa main avec. Et maintenant, la plaie à vif n'étant plus à l'air libre, ça lui faisait un peu moins mal...

Fataliste, il ferma les yeux, en espérant que quelqu'un verrait bien qu'il était là.

Après tout, les détecteurs de la cité devraient le repérer, n'est-ce pas ?

Sur cette pensée, épuisé, il finit par s'endormir...

oOoOo

Mais il avait oublié une chose...

Si les détecteurs l'avaient repéré, pourquoi personne n'était encore venu dans ce coin perdu ?

Car il y avait toujours un ou deux techniciens de garde dans la salle de contrôle, et ce, depuis qu'ils avaient pris possession de la cité. Mais son cerveau épuisé, et un peu terrorisé il faut bien le dire, n'y avait pas pensé.

Et pour l'instant, c'était bien mieux pour lui.

Sinon, il aurait très certainement cédé à la panique...

oOoOo

Les yeux grands ouverts, il se donna encore quelques minutes avant de se lever. Il avait passé une très bonne soirée, et se dit que si le mec qui était là haut, ou ailleurs, daignait le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait, ce soir, se serait pareil. Aussi bon, et aussi...

Oui, mais en attendant, il devait se lever, se laver, et aller chercher à manger...

Alors Rodney prit une grande inspiration et se motiva !

oOoOo

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour, il se lèverait d'aussi charmante humeur. Et tout ça parce qu'il avait passé une fin de soirée fantastique comme ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps !

En fait, il ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois qu'il avait vécu une aventure pareille...

John se redressa dans son lit, et se leva. Non sans grimacer un peu...

Mais la douleur ressentit lui donna le sourire. C'était bête à dire, mais il était content. Car il savait pourquoi il avait mal. Et ce n'était pas pour une mauvaise raison.

Il avait passé le cap avec Rodney.

Il avait fait l'amour avec Rodney...

En fait, si il était honnête avec lui-même, c'était plutôt l'inverse qui s'était produit, mais bon, il n'allait pas chicaner pour un petit détail comme celui là !

Le principal, c'est qu'il y avait pris énormément de plaisir, et qu'il avait bien l'intention de recommencer.

Il espérait seulement que c'était réciproque...

En attendant, il allait devoir se lever, car si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut, il devait accompagner des botanistes sur une planète, afin que ceux-ci puissent faire le plein de plantes pour la serre d'Atlantis...

Mais pour l'instant, une bonne douche, et ensuite, un bon repas !

oOoOo

-Bon, et bien je crois que cette sortie peut ce faire sans problème. Avez-vous des questions ?

Ils se regardèrent tous, et John essaya de ne pas laisser trainer son regard plus que nécessaire sur Rodney.

Ils s'étaient réunis, comme d'habitude, afin de discuter de la sortie du jour.

-Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin d'y aller ? Après tout, les plantes, c'est pas mon domaine ! S'exclama Rodney tout à coup.

-Effectivement, ce n'est pas votre domaine, Dr McKay, et non, je ne peux pas vous obliger à y aller, étant donné que vous n'êtes pas militaire... Commença Carter.

-Tant mieux ! Coupa le scientifique en se levant.

-... mais comme vous faites partie de cette équipe...

-Oui... mais non ! Parce que j'aimerais bien continuer à étudier ce cristal !

Sam, bouche bée, regarda le scientifique, puis pinça les lèvres, d'un air fataliste.

Elle n'était que depuis peu de temps sur Atlantis, et d'après ses souvenirs, elle avait gardé en tête que le Dr Rodney McKay était le plus narcissique et pédant de toutes les personnes qu'elle avait pu connaitre !

Et c'était peu dire...

-Bon, et bien allez-y... Finit-elle par lui dire.

Rodney se dirigea vers la porte, puis s'arrêta soudainement et se retourna vers ses camarades.

-On se verra tout à l'heure ?

-Bien sûr Rodney ! Répondit Teyla en lui souriant.

John et Ronon se contentèrent de hocher légèrement la tête. Mais John ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être aussi détaché. Son comportement avait changé. Le Rodney McKay qu'il connaissait n'était pas comme ça avant...

... Avant qu'ils couchent ensemble...

Et si ça devait être toujours comme ça maintenant, il regrettait d'avoir été jusque là avec lui...

Pour lui, l'amitié de cet homme était importante. Plus importante qu'une histoire de sexe.

Parce que malheureusement, c'est ce qui apparemment avait été le cas pour McKay...

-Bon, on va se préparer et on se retrouve dans la salle d'embarquement dans disons... trente minutes, ça ira ?

Ronon prit son arme, la fit tournoyer quelques instant dans sa main, l'arma, et la désarma.

-Je suis déjà prêt ! Bougonna t-il.

-Bien, alors il ne reste plus que nous, on y va ? Demanda John à Teyla.

L'Athosienne pencha la tête en signe d'assentiment, et ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la salle d'armes.

John espérait seulement que les botanistes à qui ils devaient servir de nounou seraient à l'heure...

oOoOo

Déprimante.

La journée avait été véritablement déprimante.

C'était pire que ce qu'il s'était imaginé !

Quand Lorne lui avait raconté sa sortie avec le botaniste (1), il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant que ça pouvait vraiment être comme ça !

Parce que les deux hommes qu'ils avaient accompagné s'étaient extasiés sur tout ! Mais absolument tout !

La moindre petite feuille, le moindre buisson, tout avait été prétexte à des "Oh regardez !" ou des "Mon dieu, mais c'est fantastique !"

Et dire qu'ils en avaient eu pour TOUTE la journée !

C'est sûr que maintenant, il ne se moquerait plus de son major quand il lirait ça dans les rapports !

Mais ils avaient fait leur devoir de "protecteurs", et tout le monde était rentré sur Atlantis en bon état.

... Sauf les nerfs de Ronon.

A plusieurs reprises il avait dégainé son arme, parce que l'un des deux hommes s'était mis à crier. Bien sûr, il n'y avait aucun méchant sur la planète, les conditions climatiques étaient telles qu'elle était invivable pour un être vivant. Le jour, il régnait une température assez élevée, mais supportable, mais dès que les deux soleils se couchaient, il devait faire facilement dans les -15° !

C'est ce qui les intéressait, justement. Comment toutes ses plantes arrivaient à vivre dans des conditions pareilles ?

Alors ils avaient passé la journée à faire des prélèvements d'espèces totalement inconnues, ainsi qu'une autre, qui ressemblait vaguement à une salade.

Ce n'est qu'après avoir rempli deux containers, que bien évidement, John, Ronon, et Teyla, avaient été chargés de porter, que les deux hommes avaient enfin accepté de rentrer.

Et dès qu'ils avaient passé la porte, le Satédien les avait quitté sur un : "j'vais m'défouler un peu" pas très encourageant.

Sam était descendue les accueillir, et ne fit aucune remarque quand elle vit l'air peu avenant de Ronon, juste avant qu'il ne quitte la salle. Elle avait lu les rapports le concernant, et ne s'attendait pas du tout à un autre comportement de sa part. Le fait d'avoir servi de gibier aux Wraiths pendant si longtemps, lui donnait le droit de paraître un peu froid. Ce n'était pas vraiment vrai, mais personne sur Atlantis ne contestait jamais sa façon de faire ou de dire.

Faut dire que l'homme avait une stature qui en imposait !

-Bon, et bien ce n'était qu'une banale sortie, et je pense que je peux me contenter du rapport que me feront messieurs Kind et Tremp. A moins qu'il se soit passé quelque chose dont je devrais être mise au courant ?

-Non, mon colonel, rien du tout ! Enfin, rien de bien méchant, en tout cas ! Répondit John.

-Ronon et ces messieurs ont eu un différent ?

-Je n'aurais pas dit ça comme ça, à vrai dire...

-Et comment auriez-vous appelé ça ?

-Une divergence d'opinion sur le sens du mot "crier" serait plus juste !

Sam secoua la tête, l'invitant à poursuivre.

-C'est à dire... ils étaient tellement content, qu'ils n'ont pas cessé de pousser des cris à chaque fois qu'ils voyaient quelque chose d'intéressant ! Alors avec Ronon qui est assez sensible de la gâchette...

-Vous voulez dire qu'il leur a tiré dessus ? S'affola t-elle.

Teyla se retint de rire.

-Non, pas du tout ! S'exclama John, mais après avoir couru dans leur direction à chaque fois qu'un des deux s'écriaient, et tout ça pour rien, je crois que ça ne lui aurait pas déplu...

Sam réprima un sourire.

-Bon, et bien je vous laisse. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez de votre soirée, puisque tout s'est bien passé !

-Merci ! Et oui, tout s'est bien passé. C'est vrai que ça aurait pu être pire !

Sam se tortilla un peu les doigts, puis finit par hausser légèrement les épaules, et se tourna pour grimper les marches menant à son bureau. Elle savait qu'elle avait "pris" la place d'Elisabeth, une personne que tout le monde avait beaucoup aimée sur Atlantis, et elle ne voulait pas s'imposer. Même si elle restait persuadée qu'ils n'auraient pas refusé de l'avoir à leur table...

-Bon, je vais me changer. On se retrouve à la cantine ? Proposa Teyla.

-Dans deux heures, ça vous va ? Répondit John après avoir regardé sa montre.

-Oui, très bien ! A tout à l'heure !

Il la regarda partir, et se demanda si il devait aller se changer ou aller voir Rodney à son labo d'abord. Qu'aurait-il fait, avant ?

Il inspira profondément et fit la grimace.

Avant ? Et bien il serait certainement allé se doucher. Parce que les presque trente cinq degrés qu'ils avaient subi toute la journée les avaient bien fait marinés, avec tout l'attirail qu'ils se devaient de porter sur le dos...

Et donc, c'est ce qu'il décida de faire !

oOoOo

Rodney était dans son labo, et regardait presque tendrement le petit morceau de cristal, enfermé dans son "aquarium" étanche. Le reste avait été renvoyé sur la planète. Il avait bien envie de le sortir de là, mais il craignait que quelqu'un n'entre et le voit à l'air libre. Alors pour l'instant, il se contentait de caresser le verre du bout des doigts, comme si c'était une chose infiniment précieuse...

-Bientôt... tu verras, tu seras vengée...

Il soupira, et se détourna, l'air triste. Puis il se pencha sur son PC, et tapota sur le clavier.

-Bonsoir...

La voix juste derrière son dos le fit sursauter, et il pivota sur son tabouret.

-Mais ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de faire peur aux gens comme ça ? S'écria t-il.

John sourit, ravit de sa blague...

-Et en plus, ça vous fait marrer ? Mais vous n'êtes vraiment pas normal, vous !

... Mais perdit très vite le sourire.

-En tout cas, vous n'avez pas perdu votre sens de la répartie, vous ! Répliqua t-il.

-Vous m'avez fichu la trouille, comment voulez-vous que je réagisse ?

-Peut-être pas aussi méchamment, non ?

Voyant l'air peiné du militaire, Rodney soupira, puis se leva de son tabouret.

-Ecoutez, je...

Il regarda autour de lui, vit qu'il n'y avait personne, et se rapprocha de John, jusqu'à presque se coller à lui.

-Tu m'as vraiment fait peur. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici... mais si tu veux, pour me faire... enfin, on peut peut-être se voir ce soir... tu en as envie, n'est-ce pas ?

Le ton cajoleur du scientifique fit de l'effet à John. Il s'en voulait de réagir comme ça, mais il semblait qu'en sa présence, il était incapable de penser à autre chose que ce qu'ils allaient faire tous les deux...

Et c'est les reins quelque peu échauffés qu'il répondit.

-Mes quartiers ou les tiens ?

-Les tiens. Je te rejoins dans pas longtemps. Faut que je fasse quelque chose avant... on se voit dans disons... vingt minutes ?

-Vingt minutes ?

-Oui, pourquoi, tu es si pressé que ça ? Faut dire que nous deux, c'est exceptionnel... mais j'ai quelque chose à faire... allez, va t'en ! Sinon, c'est pas vingt minutes que tu attendras, mais beaucoup plus !

Le militaire ne prit pas le risque de voir la "menace" mise en application, et retourna dans ses quartiers. Après tout, Rodney avait raison. Vingt minutes lui permettraient de se préparer un peu mieux...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Et voilàààà !  
Je vais reprendre les bonnes vieilles habitudes et poster tous les vendredis ! (sauf cas exceptionnel et indépendant de ma volonté)

Maintenant, c'est à vous de jouer et de me dire si ça vous plait toujours, alors à vos claviers !  
Passez tous un excellent week-end, et à la semaine prochaine.

Bizzzz,  
Ticoeur.

_Et merci de me lire..._


	7. Chapter 7

Yes ! J'ai réparé mon alim, je ne pense plus avoir de problème pour poster !

Mais vous, où êtes-vous ?  
3 reviews sur le chapitres précédents, alors que 99 personnes ont lu cette histoire !  
Je me demande vraiment si ça vaut le coup que je continue à me casser la tête pour écrire...

Mais peut-être est-ce que c'était la faute des vacances ?  
Etant donné que ça a fait la même chose sur mon autre fic, c'est peut-être bien ça la cause...  
Je verrais bien, même si en ce moment, comme c'est la rentrée scolaire, il y a fort à parier que ça va faire la même chose, mais bon...

En attendant de vous lire, bonne lecture !

**/\\Attention ! Présence d'une scène qui pourrait choquer certaines personnes !/\\**

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 7**

Rodney soupira, puis éteignit son portable. Il sortit du labo, et se dirigea très vite vers le téléporteur le plus proche. Quelques secondes plus tard, les portes coulissaient, et il parcourut une bonne cinquantaine de mètres avant de s'arrêter devant la paroi. Un coup d'œil à droite, puis à gauche, personne.

-Parfait...

Il sortit alors un petit appareil de sa poche, appuya sur une touche, et une porte quasi invisible s'ouvrit...

oOoOo

John s'était allongé sur son lit et bouquinait, impatient. Puis il posa le magasine et s'assit. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se comportait de cette façon ? Pourquoi était-il incapable de penser à autre chose que Rodney, lui prodiguant les plus incroyables caresses ?

Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas dire que son amant avait été doux ! Pas plus après l'amour d'ailleurs...

Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il avait envie de le sentir en lui. Alors quand le petit bruit le prévenant que quelqu'un lui demandait l'autorisation d'entrer dans sa chambre résonna, il se précipita vers la porte.

Il passa une main fébrile devant le système d'ouverture, et se moqua de lui-même.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça ? Demanda Rodney, alors qu'il entrait.

-Oh rien... c'est juste que je me rends compte que je me comporte comme un ado à son premier rencart...

-Sauf que ce n'est pas la première fois...

-Je sais... c'est ça que je trouve complètement débile, mais je ne peux pas...

Rodney s'approcha de lui et attrapa le revers de sa veste.

-Mais...

-Laisse-toi faire... Murmura Rodney à son oreille, c'est bien pour ça que je suis là, non ?

Et il continua, retirant le vêtement, et le laissant à terre. Puis se fut le tee-shirt, qui valdingua tout aussi rapidement dans la pièce.

-Rodney... on pourrait pas... Commença John.

-On pourrait pas quoi ? Tu n'en as pas envie ? Moi si... je dois dire que je suis complètement excité, rien qu'à l'idée de te faire crier... c'est pas ça que tu veux ?

-Si... mais...

-Alors laisse-toi faire !

Le ton était presque brutal, mais comme les gestes ne l'étaient pas, ça avait eu l'effet que Rodney recherchait. John gémissait déjà doucement. Un sourire lubrique passa alors sur les lèvres du scientifique.

-Enlève ton pantalon...

Et John obéit...

Le sourire de Rodney s'élargit encore plus, quand il vit le tissu du sous-vêtement tendu à l'extrême.

-Tu es parfait comme ça... Murmura Rodney. Maintenant, tu vas te déshabiller entièrement et te mettre à genoux devant moi. Tu veux bien ?

Là, le militaire tiqua. Pourquoi devait-il se mettre à genoux ?

-Tu ne veux pas me faire plaisir ? Demanda Rodney d'une voix presque boudeuse.

Et John obéit...

Il retira le dernier vêtement qu'il avait sur lui, libérant son sexe douloureusement dressé d'envie. Nu comme un ver, il s'approcha de Rodney et se mit à genoux devant lui.

-Tu es vraiment parfait... Répéta Rodney... j'aime te voir comme ça, tu m'excites vraiment, mais...

-Mais quoi ?

-Il y a une chose que j'aimerais que tu me fasses, mais... je ne sais pas si...

-Quoi donc ? Demanda John.

Il n'était pas bête. Il savait parfaitement que la position que lui avait fait prendre Rodney ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Mais ne sachant pas si c'était réellement ça, il préféra attendre...

Parce que donner du plaisir à un homme en lui faisant une fellation, et bien, il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de vouloir le faire...

Mais il aimait l'homme devant qui il était à genoux. Alors pourquoi hésiterait-il ?

-J'aimerais que tu me suces... que tu me prennes dans ta bouche, et... oh oui... j'aimerais tant ça... Chuchota Rodney.

Et John obéit...

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment de l'obéissance. Rodney lui avait donné un orgasme absolument délicieux la veille. Il avait aimé l'espèce de douce brutalité dont le scientifique avait fait preuve. Et les mots crus qu'il avait employé ne l'avaient pas rebuté.

Enfin si, au début peut-être, mais après, de toute façon, il ne les avait plus entendu. Il était trop perdu dans le gouffre de sensations de plus en plus intense dans lequel Rodney le plongeait à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait en lui...

Alors il leva les mains, détacha le bouton, et descendit la fermeture du pantalon. Il ne put s'empêcher de passer la paume de la main sur le renflement plus que proéminent. Et il sourit en entendant le gémissement de plaisir de Rodney...

oOoOo

Lui aussi était excité par la situation, même si la position était un peu humiliante.

Il aurait préféré prodiguer ce genre de caresse en étant allongé confortablement, mais bon...

-Allez... prend la dans ta bouche, et suce la ! S'impatienta Rodney.

John baissa donc le pantalon, lui leva un pied, puis l'autre, le dégageant doucement du vêtement, puis remonta ses mains en les passant doucement sur les cuisses. Il continua jusqu'à l'élastique du caleçon, qu'il baissa également. La vue du sexe rougit et tendu de désir lui fouetta les sens.

Tendrement, il saisit le membre dur dans ses mains, le caressant, le cajolant... C'était doux, chaud...

Et sans se poser plus de question, il posa ses lèvres sur l'extrémité. Il apprécia la douceur veloutée de la peau fragile et pointa le bout de la langue. Il goûta, d'abord légèrement, puis lécha la hampe de bas en haut.

... Rodney se cambra et poussa un gémissement plus bruyant.

Et John sourit. Non seulement ce n'était pas si rebutant que ça, mais en plus il aimait le faire. Et il devait sans doute bien s'y prendre, vu que Rodney gémissait !

Alors il continua sa douce torture, et lécha encore et encore...

Mais il en voulait plus, alors sa main glissa doucement, faisant un mouvement de va et viens, alors que sa bouche s'emparait du bout. Il suça un peu, puis ses lèvres glissèrent tout doucement jusqu'à la base, l'engloutissant totalement. Et Rodney poussa un rugissement.

-Oh bon sang... ouiiii !

oOoOo

Rodney posa ses deux mains sur la tête de John. Puis il baissa les yeux. Le militaire était nu, à ses genoux, et il voyait son sexe entrer et sortir de cette bouche qui lui procurait un plaisir divin !

Mais c'était plus que divin, c'était... c'était...

Il ne trouva pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. La sensation de l'écrin doux, humide et chaud qui glissait sur lui était merveilleuse. John le léchait, puis le suçait, puis l'engloutissait, et tout ça, sans s'arrêter...

Et il lui avait suffit de le demander. Il était vraiment trop doué...

D'ailleurs, il devait bien reconnaître que le militaire aussi, était très doué !

Il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment la première fois qu'il faisait ça, et il s'en foutait royalement en plus, mais en tout cas, il savait s'y prendre ! Et si il continuait comme ça, il n'allait pas tarder à jouir...

Il leva sa main gauche, regarda sa montre négligemment, et sourit. Il n'était pas tard, et il aurait le temps de se remettre avant de recommencer encore une fois... Alors il décida qu'il pouvait se laisser aller...

-Oui ! Vas-y ! Plus vite ! Encoooooore...

Et John obéit...

oOoOo

Il sentait bien que Rodney allait jouir. D'ailleurs, il avait posé les mains sur ses hanches, l'obligeant à rester stable, alors que sa bouche faisait ses va et vient...

Il le suçait. Il donnait du plaisir à l'homme qu'il aimait... et il aimait ça.

Sous ses doigts, il sentit les muscles de ses fesses se crisper, se relâcher... Rodney allait bientôt jouir, et il était content...

Alors il continua, mais non sans se demander si il allait le garder dans sa bouche jusqu'au bout...

Mais le scientifique décida pour lui, et ses mains se crispèrent dans ses cheveux, lui faisant presque mal.

Il sentit le membre pousser au fond de sa gorge...

-Oh ouiiiiiiiiiii !

... Et un liquide chaud envahit sa bouche...

Il continua un peu, puis obligea les doigts crispés à le lâcher, avant de se relever.

Le scientifique tremblait de tous ses membres. John sourit, puis le prit par la main et le tira jusqu'au lit.

-Assis-toi, tu ne tiens plus debout...

Ce que fit Rodney en soupirant.

-Oh nom de dieu ! S'exclama t-il en s'allongeant.

John prit place à ses côtés, passant doucement sa main sur le torse, qui se soulevait au rythme d'une respiration encore rapide et haletante...

-Tu as aimé ? Demanda John, connaissant pourtant parfaitement la réponse.

-Si j'ai aimé ?

Rodney se mit sur le côté et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Ta bouche pourrait faire concurrence à un aspirateur mon cher !

Puis il se rallongea, laissant John bouche bée...

-J'ai pas aimé, j'ai adoré ! C'est pas la première fois que tu fais ça, dit-moi ?

-Tu parles de quoi ? Demanda John blessé par la réplique précédente.

-Je te parle de ce que tu viens de faire ! Autrement dit, sucer une bite !

John se mit debout, mal à l'aise. Le Rodney qui était allongé sur son lit le dérangeait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de l'entendre parler de cette façon, et ça ne lui plaisait pas trop...

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ? Ça ne t'a pas plu, à toi ?

-Ce que je n'aime pas, c'est ta façon d'en parler... Répondit John, les bras croisés.

Rodney ferma les yeux, soupira et se leva aussi, se mettant face à John.

-Tu sais, si je suis comme ça dans l'intimité, c'est parce qu'en dehors, je dois toujours être le plus parfait, le plus gentil. Alors c'est vrai que quand je suis seul avec toi, j'ai plus envie de ça. J'ai envie d'être moi-même. C'est à dire un homme avec des envies, des désirs aussi... et d'ailleurs, t'appelle ça comment toi ? Dit-il en se saisissant du sexe de John. Ça porte différents noms, continua t-il tout en le caressant, mais toi, tu les connais ? Alors, on dit que c'est un membre, une hampe, un sexe, une verge, un pénis, un phallus... mais ça, c'est quand il est dans l'état du tien, c'est à dire dur et tendu... et plus crûment, on dit aussi que c'est aussi une queue, ou une bite, pour ne citer que les plus courants. C'est ça qui te gêne ?

Les derniers mots avaient été chuchotés à l'oreille de John.

-Alors ? Répond-moi... c'est ça qui te gêne ?

oOoOo

John ne savait plus quoi dire. Oui, effectivement, il devait reconnaitre que la façon de parler de Rodney le gênait. Mais maintenant, ce qui le dérangeait plus encore, c'était la réaction de son corps. En effet, si son érection était légèrement retombée quand Rodney l'avait catalogué "d'aspirateur", le fait qu'il le caresse lascivement lui avait redonné de la vigueur...

Et si il avait donné du plaisir à Rodney, maintenant, il voulait en prendre aussi. Il était tellement tendu...

-Va sur le lit et allonge-toi !

Il sursauta légèrement en entendant l'ordre. Parce que Rodney ne lui avait pas dit, il venait de lui ordonner...

-Tu m'as fait prendre un pied d'enfer, alors à ton tour... et ne dit pas que tu ne veux pas, ou je te traite de menteur !

Et John obéit...

Il s'allongea, sous le regard perçant de Rodney, et attendit. Puis, voyant que le scientifique ne bougeait pas, il se retourna de lui-même...

-Non. Finalement, pas comme ça... je veux te voir...

John se remit à nouveau sur le dos, et Rodney s'approcha du pied du lit. Il rampa un peu, se saisit des chevilles, les écarta l'une de l'autre et les repoussa, le forçant à plier les genoux.

Le militaire se mit à rougir. Décidément, les positions qu'il lui faisait prendre étaient limite humiliante...

-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, j'adore ce que je vois. Tu es vraiment parfait...

Puis il se mit à genoux, et lui reprit les jambes, qu'il plaça sur ses épaules. Les fesses ainsi relevées, John était dans la position idéale. Rodney se lécha un doigt, puis deux... et les glissa dans l'intimité offerte.

Le militaire se cambra sous l'intrusion. Mais bien vite, le plaisir afflua... Rodney joua avec lui un moment, puis décida qu'il était suffisamment prêt, et les doigts laissèrent la place à un membre redevenu plus qu'imposant. Doucement, mais fermement, il s'enfonça profondément... Et John cria...

Et Rodney ressortit, pour replonger... encore et encore...

... Et John cria, encore et encore...

Les coups de boutoirs que Rodney lui imposait, lui faisait perdre la tête. A chaque fois, régulier comme un métronome, le scientifique touchait et martyrisait délicieusement sa prostate...

Il n'en pouvait plus de plaisir... d'ailleurs, il ne résista pas longtemps à ce rythme...

Et quand il se cambra violement et jouit sur son ventre, Rodney le suivit peu de temps après, avant de s'affaler sur le lit, essoufflé.

-Tu es vraiment... un bon coup, tu sais ? Je crois qu'après ça, ce serait vraiment difficile... de se retrouver au pieu avec une nana... tu es tellement plus étroit... ton petit cul est vraiment bandant... Haleta Rodney.

Et sans laisser à John le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il se leva.

-Pfiouu ! Bon, et bien c'était génial, mais je vais y aller ! J'ai un peu faim, moi...

Il ramassa ses affaires, s'habilla, puis se retourna vers John, qui, ébahit, n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-On remet ça quand tu veux !

Il passa la main devant le système d'ouverture, et sortit, laissant John seul...

oOoOo

Il s'était bien passé dix minutes, depuis que Rodney l'avait quitté. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il se demandait si ce qu'il venait de vivre était la réalité, ou bien un cauchemar.

Parce que franchement, ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Rodney était venu, comme prévu, il est vrai. Puis lui, le militaire aguerrit, s'était retrouvé à genoux, à lui faire la première fellation de sa vie...

Mais bon, il n'avait pas été forcé non plus, il devait bien le reconnaître !

Et il reconnaissait aussi qu'il avait pris du plaisir à le faire...

Mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'orgasme puissant que le scientifique lui avait encore donné.

A croire que le surnom de "capitaine Kirk" allait bientôt changer de propriétaire !

C'était la deuxième fois que Rodney lui faisait l'amour et lui donnait du plaisir comme il n'en avait presque jamais connu.

C'était aussi la deuxième fois qu'il le quittait juste après, et sans plus d'attentions que ça...

Mais là, il avait été odieux.

Et ça, John aurait du mal à lui pardonner. Le scientifique lui aurait balancé du fric sur sa table de chevet, qu'il n'aurait pas pu se considérer autrement que comme une pute !

C'est exactement comme ça qu'il s'était sentit, dès l'instant où Rodney s'était levé, l'air de rien, et lui avait dit qu'il était un bon coup, mais qu'il avait faim !

Mais pour qui le prenait-il ?

Il poussa un soupir rageur et se leva aussi. Puis, sans se soucier de la douleur lancinante, il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau.

Il se frictionna très fort, comme pour enlever l'odeur de sexe qu'il sentait sur lui. Il en voulait à Rodney...

Il finit par sortir, la peau rougie d'avoir été frottée trop fortement, et s'habilla. Mais son regard s'attarda sur sa montre et il soupira encore...

Il venait de se rappeler qu'il avait donné rendez-vous à Teyla à la cantine. Mais ça voulait dire aussi qu'il le verrait sans doute. Et ça, il ne savait pas si il en avait encore envie...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Bon week-end à tous et à la semaine prochaine !

Bizzz,  
Ticoeur

_Et merci de me lire..._


	8. Chapter 8

Hello tout le monde !  
Il fait beau aujourd'hui, alors vous avez de la chance, pas de blabla, parce que je vais aller faire un tour dans mon jardin !

Alors passons directement au remerciement :

Merci **Fanncis** ! J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite aussi. Ainsi que toute la fic, tant qu'on y est ! lol ! Bonne lecture, bizzz.

Merci aussi aux lecteurs anonymes...  
C'est fait, maintenant, bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 8**

John marchait doucement dans les couloirs, et saluait les personnes qu'il croisait. Il se demanda soudain, si ce qu'il venait de faire se voyait sur son visage...

Mais il prit la résolution d'être au dessus de ça, et c'est d'un pas plus décidé qu'il arriva à la cantine. Il prit un plateau et se servit de quelques trucs, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Mais il savait qu'il fallait qu'il se nourrisse convenablement, sinon, Keller lui interdirait sans doute les sorties si il venait à faire un malaise à cause de ça !

-Bon... courage John... après tout, en public, il est toujours pareil ! Se dit-il tout bas.

-Pardon ? Vous m'avez parlé monsieur ? S'exclama une voix à côté de lui.

John tourna la tête vers la voix, et vit un de ses subalternes qui le fixait.

-Comment ?

-Mon colonel, je voulais juste savoir si vous m'aviez parlé...

-Non, sergent, je me parlais... juste histoire de me donner du courage avant d'affronter l'abominable Dr McKay ! Plaisanta t-il.

-Ah ! Je vois ! Mais vous n'aurez pas besoin de l'affronter, il est venu, s'est servit un plateau, et est repartit très vite avec !

-Vous surveillez toujours les gens comme ça ? Demanda John, quand même soulagé de ne pas avoir à "le" voir.

-Non monsieur ! Pas du tout ! Se justifia le jeune militaire très vite, c'est juste qu'il m'a bousculé en sortant, c'est pour ça... bon, et bien... bon appétit monsieur, et bonne soirée !

-Merci, à vous aussi...

Du coup, il se dirigea vers la table que son équipe avait l'habitude de prendre, et vit avec plaisir que Ronon et Teyla était encore là.

-Bonsoir John ! Alors ? L'interrogea l'Athosienne.

-Alors quoi ?

-Vous vous êtes un peu reposé ?

Puis, après l'avoir regardé, elle continua.

-On ne dirait pas, non... vous avez l'air exténué ! Ce n'est pas la sortie d'aujourd'hui qui vous a mis dans cet état là, si ?

La jeune femme était un peu trop perspicace à son goût, et il se demanda ce qu'il allait répondre, quand Ronon vint à son secours.

-Franchement, les journées comme celle là sont plus épuisante que toutes les autres !

-Mais on a eu qu'à les surveiller ! S'étonna Teyla.

-Justement ! Surveiller des gens comme ça, c'est plus fatiguant que de courir pour sauver sa peau. En tout cas, moi, j'aime pas !

-C'est vrai que ça été très dur physiquement ! Surtout pour vous Ronon, qui n'avez pas arrêté de courir de l'un à l'autre à chaque fois qu'il y en avait un qui s'écriait " Oh mon dieu" ! Se moqua John.

Teyla posa sa fourchette, regarda le militaire, puis Ronon, et éclata de rire.

La tête du Satédien valait toutes les grimaces du monde !

Du coup, John se mit à rire aussi.

-Ouais, moquez-vous ! Ronchonna le coureur.

-Mais non Ronon, on n'oserait jamais voyons !

-C'est pas moi qui l'ai dit ! S'exclama John en levant les mains.

Du coup, la bonne humeur prit le dessus, et ils se mirent à rire tous les trois.

Euh... sauf Ronon, bien sûr. Lui, il se contenta de sourire. Mais un vrai et franc sourire !

oOoOo

Rodney s'était dépêché de quitter la cantine. Il ne voulait pas risquer de se faire remarquer...

Un comble, pour lui...

Mais il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer aux gens qu'il croiserait, pour quelle raison il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ce sourire qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il était sortit des quartiers de John...

C'était son secret à lui, et il n'était pas question de le dévoiler maintenant...

Non, il allait tout d'abord se laver, puis manger tranquillement chez lui. Ensuite, il s'octroierait sans doute une bonne nuit de sommeil !

Oui, c'est vrai que l'exercice physique qu'il venait de faire, et deux fois en plus, l'avait quelque peu épuisé...

oOoOo

Il avait chaud... puis froid... puis chaud...

Il sentait bien que ça n'allait pas. Et il savait pourquoi...

Cela faisait maintenant un jour qu'il était là, ou peut-être plus... il ne savait plus...

Il avait perdu la notion du temps...

Il avait eu droit à son verre d'eau tout à l'heure, mais n'avait pu faire aucun mouvement pour essayer de s'échapper. Son poignet était horriblement douloureux...

Il se redressa difficilement, et s'assit sur la paillasse. Le regard un peu flou, il leva sa main enchaînée, et retira le drap qu'il l'entourait.

Mais quand il vit la blessure, il grimaça. Si il n'avait pas des soins, et rapidement, la plaie risquerait de s'infecter...

Déjà qu'elle n'était pas belle à voir...

Du bout du doigt, il appuya doucement sur les bords abimés... et gémit...

Ça faisait mal, très mal...

Mais le pire, c'était l'espèce de liquide de couleur oscillant entre le jaunâtre et le verdâtre qui suinta, qui lui fit battre le cœur plus vite.

En fait, ça ne risquait pas de s'infecter, ça l'était déjà...

Il se recoucha, remontant ses genoux presque au niveau de son ventre, en position fœtale...

Il ferma les yeux...

Il était si fatigué...

Le sommeil l'emporta doucement. Sans même qu'il s'en rende compte...

oOoOo

-Bon, et bien je vais vous laisser, messieurs. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, et à demain !

Teyla se leva, et en bon gentleman, John en fit autant, tirant sa chaise légèrement en arrière.

-Merci, et bonne nuit à vous aussi ! De toute façon, je ne vais pas tarder à suivre, je suis vanné ! S'exclama John.

Une fois la jeune femme partit, il se rassit, faisant tournoyer le liquide de son verre... l'air pensif...

-Quelque chose vous tracasse ? Demanda Ronon.

-Non... rien... pourquoi ?

-Comme ça... dites, vous ne trouvez pas que McKay a changé ?

John se redressa un peu.

-Changé ? Changé comment ?

-Tout à l'heure, avant que vous n'arriviez, il est venu, s'est servit, et il est repartit aussi vite ! Sans même répondre à l'appel de Teyla.

-Il n'avait peut-être pas envie de parler ?

-McKay ? Ne pas vouloir parler ? Vous êtes sûr qu'on parle de la même personne ?

En fait oui, il avait remarqué le changement de comportement de Rodney. Mais il ne pouvait décidemment pas en parler.

Parce que quand même, c'était du domaine du privé. Il n'allait pas discuter du fait qu'il avait l'impression de servir de poupée gonflable au scientifique !

-J'en sais rien... il a peut-être d'autres soucis avec le cristal. C'est vrai qu'il passe beaucoup de temps à l'étudier... d'ailleurs, il faudrait que j'en parle à Carter, ce truc a peut-être une mauvaise influence sur lui ?

-Ouais... sans doute... bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je vais vous laisser...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, de toute façon, j'y vais aussi !

Ronon se leva, et John l'imita. Ils marchèrent côte à côte, en silence.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait demain ? Demanda Ronon, tout à coup.

-A ma connaissance, il n'y a rien de prévu, pourquoi ?

-Je serais bien retourné sur Satéda...

John stoppa net, étonné.

-Ecoutez... je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, mais pourquoi vouloir retourner là bas ? Il n'y a plus rien, tout a été détruit...

-Vous avez raison, ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Mais je vais quand même vous dire pourquoi. Je n'y étais pas retourné avant que les Wraiths m'y débarque, et... (1)

Ronon s'arrêta de parler un instant, puis sembla chercher ses mots...

-Alors que j'essayais de rester en vie, j'ai vu... mes amis... mes compagnons d'armes... enfin, ce qu'il restait d'eux... et je ne peux pas les abandonner comme ça. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

La voix cassée fit mal à John. Il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait. Il voulait offrir une sépulture décente à ceux qui avaient combattu à ses côtés. Ce que lui aussi, aurait fait à sa place...

-Et bien je ne pense pas que ça posera problème... j'en parlerais au colonel Carter demain et on ira !

-Vous voulez venir ? S'étonna Ronon.

-Et qui pilotera le Jumper, vous, peut-être ? Ironisa John en souriant.

-Merci Sheppard... Répondit simplement le Satédien.

-Y'a vraiment pas de quoi, mon vieux... allez, on se retrouve demain. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit...

Et ils se quittèrent.

Ronon était content d'avoir été accepté parmi ces étranges Terrien, et John lui, était ravit de pouvoir rendre ce service à un homme qui l'avait très souvent aidé à rester en vie...

oOoOo

Le lendemain était une superbe journée. Le soleil brillait, et une douce brise marine enveloppait la cité, réjouissant le personnel, qui, pour l'occasion, s'était décidé à s'installer sur les tables proche de la rambarde.

De plus, la vue était saisissante, ce qui ne gâchait rien, bien au contraire...

John, Ronon et Teyla s'y étaient donc retrouvés comme d'habitude, et prenaient leur petit déjeuner tranquillement.

-McKay ne vient pas ? S'étonna Ronon.

-Non... et c'est étonnant, d'ailleurs... Répondit John.

Parce que même si le comportement du scientifique était étrange en ce moment, il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait loupé le moindre repas, et ça, pour rien au monde !

-J'ai croisé le Dr Zelenka tout à l'heure, et il m'a dit qu'il l'avait aperçu au labo. Apparemment, il fait une fixation sur le cristal... Annonça tranquillement Teyla.

-Je pense qu'il va faire une petite sortie avec nous... ça lui changera les idées. Il y est trop souvent enfermé, ces temps-ci... Annonça John en reposant sa tasse de café.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ça lui plaise... Marmonna Ronon.

-Et où comptiez-vous sortir ? Demanda Teyla.

Le militaire regarda Ronon qui était toujours penché au dessus de la table. Il ne répondit pas, semblant réfléchir...

Mais ses doigts crispés sur la tasse parlaient d'eux-mêmes.

-J'emmène Ronon sur Satéda... il a une dernière... chose à faire... Répondit John à sa place.

Le coureur se leva très vite et sa chaise racla le sol, faisant sursauter les personnes attablées juste derrière.

-On se retrouve tout à l'heure ! Annonça t-il brusquement.

-Bien sûr ! Combien de temps... Commença John.

-Je suis déjà prêt, il n'y a plus que vous.

-Okèè... alors disons... trente minutes ? Le temps de convaincre McKay ?

Ronon ne répondit pas et s'éloigna.

-Satéda est entièrement détruite, que veut-il faire là bas ? S'étonna alors Teyla.

-Il veut dire au revoir convenablement à ses compagnons qui y sont restés...

L'Athosienne n'ajouta rien d'autre. Elle aussi comprenait cela. C'était un sentiment tout à fait légitime, et lui au moins, avait la chance, si on peut appeler ça de la chance, de pouvoir le faire...

Combien de ses compagnons à elle, avaient disparu corps et âmes, suite aux rafles des Wraiths ?

oOoOo

Pour le Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, convaincre le Colonel Samantha Carter avait été très facile. En fait, comme en ce moment tout était particulièrement calme, elle avait accepté la sortie. Et John n'avait même pas eu besoin d'expliquer plus que ça ses motivations. Tout comme lui, elle comprenait le désir du Satédien...

Mais pour le Dr Rodney McKay, ça avait été une autre paire de manches !

D'ailleurs, quand il y repensait, heureusement qu'il y avait du monde dans le labo, sinon, il aurait balancé quelques phrases bien sentie au nez du scientifique !

Il commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre de ses réflexions !

D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas été le seul. A force de les entendre se "parler" un peu fort, Zelenka était venu les voir.

-Hey ! Vous deux ! Il y a des gens qui voudraient travailler dans le calme ! S'écria t-il, alors si vous voulez vous disputer, allez le faire ailleurs !

-Mais... Commença Rodney, abasourdit par l'impudence à laquelle son subordonné avait osé lui parler.

-De plus, prendre un peu l'air vous fera le plus grand bien ! Vous passez votre temps le nez collé à la vitre de ce truc... ça en devient malsain ! Approuva Radec.

-Mais je ne vais pas vous laisser seul ici ! S'exclama Rodney.

-Je vous rappelle que moi aussi, je peux diriger ce labo ! D'ailleurs, je l'ai déjà fait en votre absence !

-Oui mais...

-D'ailleurs, votre précieux labo ne craint rien, aujourd'hui, Lorne va m'accompagner, je vais aller faire des relevés dans la section sud de la cité...

Rodney pâlit, puis demanda d'une voix blanche.

-Quel niveau ?

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? Coupa John, allez, je vous emmène !

Et avant même que le scientifique ait pu esquisser le moindre signe de rébellion, il le saisit par le bras et l'entraîna en dehors.

-Passez une bonne journée ! S'exclama Radec, ravit de ne plus avoir un McKay grognon dans les pattes.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! Répondit John, tirant fermement sur le bras de son ami.

Mais une fois sortit, Rodney se libéra brusquement de la poigne du militaire et stoppa la marche imposée.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Comment as-tu osé me traiter de la sorte ? Pour qui tu te prends ?

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux alentours, John se rapprocha de Rodney.

-Il me prend que tu vas venir avec nous ! On va sortir d'ici quelque temps, ça te fera le plus grand bien !

-Mais tu te prends pour ma mère ou quoi ? Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me dises ce que je dois faire ou pas !

-Ecoute Rodney...

-Non ! Toi, écoute ! C'est vrai que quand on se retrouve au lit, c'est moi qui tiens les rennes, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me faire subir ce genre d'humiliation devant tout le monde ! Maintenant, si c'est pour te venger de la façon dont je t'ai baisé, tu pouvais t'y prendre autrement !

John serra les poings. Il ne reconnaissait plus son ami dans la personne qui fulminait devant lui. Mais il devait garder son calme.

-D'accord, j'y suis allé un peu fort. Mais ce n'était pas pour me venger. Je voulais simplement que tu nous accompagnes. Tu ne sors pratiquement plus de ton labo, et même Carter est d'accord avec moi...

-Sam est d'accord ?

John sourit tristement. Rodney avait eu le béguin pour la militaire. Et même quand il avait appris que c'était elle, et non lui, que le commandement du SGC avait choisi pour diriger Atlantis, il avait essayé, envers et contre tout, de prouver qu'il était encore et toujours le meilleur...

Ça, c'était le Dr Rodney McKay qu'il connaissait et appréciait. Pas l'espèce de scientifique virulent et hargneux qu'il avait sous les yeux depuis quelques jours...

-Oui, et on y va pour Ronon. Alors tu viens, oui ou non ?

-J'ai le choix ? Demanda Rodney d'un ton rageur.

-Pas vraiment, non...

-Alors pourquoi tu me demandes mon avis ?

-Ecoute Rodney, je sais qu'on vit quelque chose de particulier, toi et moi en ce moment, mais j'aimerais que ça reste entre nous, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient et...

-Tu as honte de moi ?

-Bien sûr que non ! T'as été chercher ça où ? S'indigna John.

Mais à bien y penser, oui, il avait un peu honte du comportement de celui-ci. Mais il ne lui dirait pas. Pas dans un couloir ou n'importe qui pouvait passer, de toute façon...

-Allez, si ça continue, on va être en retard... et essaye de te comporter normalement, s'il te plait...

Il voulut se saisir du bras de Rodney, mais celui-ci, plus vif, recula prestement, se mettant à l'abri de la main.

Du coup, John se détourna en soupirant.

Il regrettait sincèrement le temps où ils n'étaient qu'amis, car avant, il se sentait bien avec lui. Pas comme maintenant, ou il était presque mal à l'aise.

Et ça, à pratiquement chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Voilàààà !  
Maintenant, je vous laisse. Et j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre à sa juste valeur !

_Allons bon ! Voilà que mon égo refait des siennes !_

En tout cas, passez un bon week-end et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite.  
Bizzzz,

_Et merci de me lire..._


	9. Chapter 9

YEHHHH !

J'me sens super motivée pour poster la suite !  
Pensez donc, pour le chapitre précédents, j'ai eu **DEUX** reviews alors que plus de **100 **personnes ont lu ma fic !

Je suis un peu dégoûtée. Alors je vais finir de la mettre en ligne, par respect envers mes lecteurs habituels, mais n'attendez pas de moi que je fasse des efforts pour d'autres histoires.

J'ai des lecteurs-revieweurs qui sont absents en ce moment, et ceux là sont excusés. Ne prenez pas cette remarque pour vous.  
Voilà. J'ai poussé ma gueulante. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je me sens mieux, mais fallait que ça sorte. Et tant pis pour ceux ou celles à qui ça ne plait pas.

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 9**

Radec ouvrit son portable et vérifia que la batterie était suffisamment chargée pour tenir le temps de leur petite virée. Puis il prépara le reste du matériel dont il aurait sûrement besoin, et enfin, il releva la tête en souriant.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire comme ça Dr Zelenka ? Lui demanda un jeune technicien.

-Juste le fait que McKay ne soit pas au labo ce matin... Répondit celui-ci en regardant le plafond d'un air rêveur.

-Ah...

-Oui... ça, c'est le signe d'une belle journée !

-Si vous le dites... alors ? Quand est-ce qu'on y va ?

Radec se tourna vers le jeune homme.

-Prévenez les autres qu'ils se préparent, on part dès que le major Lorne est là !

-Quelqu'un me demande ? S'exclama une voix.

-Vous tombez à pic ! Juste quand on a besoin de vous !

-Bien sûr ! C'est pour ça qu'on nous appelle la cavalerie ! Répliqua le major, tout sourire.

-Cavalerie ? Pourtant, vous n'avez pas de chevaux ! S'étonna Radec.

-C'est une expression docteur, juste une expression... vous êtes prêt ?

Radec regarda les deux autres membres du labo qui allaient l'accompagner. Ceux-ci lui firent un petit signe de tête en assentiment.

-Oui, tout le monde est prêt ! S'exclama t-il alors, on peut y aller !

-On vous suit... Soupira Lorne.

Mais heureusement pour lui, seuls ses deux hommes l'entendirent et se mirent à sourire. Les techniciens étaient bien trop excités par leur future aventure...

Ce qui n'était pas le cas des militaires. Eux, ils faisaient leur devoir, même si celui-ci n'était pas spécialement passionnant, comme aujourd'hui, par exemple...

Mais il appuya quand même sur son oreillette.

-Salle de contrôle, ici Lorne. On y va !

_/ Pas de problème ! Bonne journée ! Terminé ! /_

-Merci, et bonne journée à vous aussi...

_/ Ne les perdez pas en route, major ! / _Rajouta Sam.

-Oh... je crois que même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas... ils ne sont pas assez silencieux pour ça ! Répliqua Lorne.

En effet, les trois hommes devant lui parlaient aussi fort que si ils avaient été à des dizaines de mètres d'écart l'un de l'autre...

oOoOo

Durant tout le trajet qui les mena à la salle d'embarquement, et même quand ils montèrent les marches du grand escalier menant à la salle de contrôle avant d'aller au hangar à Jumper, Rodney fut étonnamment silencieux. Ce n'est pas que ça déplaisait à John, mais la moue soucieuse et le tic nerveux qui tordait sa bouche presque constamment, montrait clairement que celui-ci avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas...

Et quand ils passèrent dans la salle de contrôle, ce fut pire.

-Ne les perdez pas en route, major ! S'exclama Sam.

_/ Oh... je crois que même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas... ils ne sont pas assez silencieux pour ça ! / _Répliqua Lorne.

Les techniciens de la salle de contrôle se regardèrent en souriant. C'est vrai que les voix qu'ils entendaient, arrivaient même à passer à travers l'oreillette du major !

John regardait Rodney, et alors que Sam plaisantait avec le major, il remarqua qu'il avait eu comme un mouvement de panique.

Ça l'inquiéta... qu'est-ce qu'il se passait avec lui ?

Puis Sam se tourna enfin vers eux.

-Ah vous voilà ! Ronon et Teyla vous attendent là haut. Ça va aller ? Continua t-elle en voyant la presque panique qui s'emparait de Rodney.

-Non ! En fait, je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce que veut faire Ronon ! Alors pourquoi m'obliger à y aller ? S'écria t-il presque.

Le silence s'abattit dans la salle.

-Euh... venez dans mon bureau. On y sera mieux pour discuter...

Sam avança sur la passerelle et attendit que les deux hommes entrent avant de refermer la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez McKay ?

-Mais rien ! Je n'ai pas envie de sortir, c'est tout !

-Rien que pour ça, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous envoyer faire cette sortie avec Sheppard ! Mais regardez-vous ! On dirait que vous allez nous faire une crise de nerf ! Un peu d'air vous fera le plus grand bien !

-Mais...

-Pas de mais ! Je vous ai écouté quand vous n'avez pas voulu les accompagner avec les botanistes. Maintenant, je me rends compte que j'ai eu tort. Alors fin de la discussion, vous y allez, point !

Rodney prit une grande inspiration et allait répliquer, mais quand il vit le regard décidé de la nouvelle dirigeante, il se retint. Après tout, elle avait sans doute raison. Il ne pouvait rien se passer de grave en son absence...

Mais quand même, savoir que Radec allait se balader dans la cité lui flanquait la trouille...

oOoOo

Après avoir attendu quelques secondes que toute la petite troupe de technicien soit sortit du téléporteur, le major Lorne avança doucement devant. Il n'y avait rien à craindre dans cette partie de la cité. D'ailleurs, dans aucune partie ! Mais les militaires se devaient d'accompagner chaque équipe dès qu'il s'agissait de s'aventurer hors des zones dites "normales", c'est à dire, toutes les zones habitées...

Et là, ils étaient particulièrement loin de toutes ces zones...

D'ailleurs, le major ne se rappelait pas y être déjà venu...

-On va s'arrêter là un moment, j'aimerais... Commença Radec.

Il leva la main, dans laquelle il tenait un appareil qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à leurs détecteurs. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il finit sa phrase...

-Vous avez quelque chose, docteur ? Demanda un des hommes.

-Non, mais j'ai l'impression que...

Et les militaires décrochèrent. Les phrases commencées et pas finies les agaçaient un peu. Surtout quand ils remarquèrent que ça ne les gênaient pas plus que ça de parler de cette façon, et qu'en plus, ils le faisaient tous !

Du coup, ils s'appuyèrent sur un mur, et attendirent patiemment que ces messieurs daignent leur faire savoir quand ils pourraient poursuivre leur petite balade...

Mais sans pour autant négliger leur boulot de surveillance !

oOoOo

Rodney suivait John. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, mais il était quand même en rogne. Dire qu'il avait fallu qu'il se retienne de balancer à la figure de cette pimbêche de Carter, ce qu'il pensait de ces conseils !

_Mais elle peut bien se les mettre où je pense !_ Se dit-il.

N'empêche qu'encore une fois, il avait dû jouer au bon petit scientifique râleur mais qui finissait toujours par obéir !

Rahhhh ! Ça le mettait dans une rage folle !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire sur cette planète ? En plus, y'avait plus rien d'intéressant, les Wraiths l'avait totalement détruite !

Et là, il faillit louper une marche...

-McKay ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta John, ça va ?

Le scientifique avait pâli. Presque autant que tout à l'heure, quand il l'avait sorti du labo...

-Et si les Wraiths étaient encore là bas ? Demanda t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Vous n'auriez qu'à leur faire peur comme la dernière fois ! Ironisa John.

Voyant que ça blague ne l'avait pas rassuré autant que ce qu'il aurait cru, il posa sa main sur son bras dans un geste apaisant.

-Ils n'y sont plus, alors il n'y a rien à craindre. Et puis, je suis là pour vous protéger, non ?

-Et qu'est-ce que vous en savez, qu'ils n'y sont plus, vous ?

-Ecoutez, on verra bien sur place, en attendant, on doit y aller. Ronon et Teyla nous attendent, d'accord ?

Rodney eut un haussement d'épaules, puis dépassa John dans l'escalier sans lui jeter le moindre regard. Le militaire soupira et le suivit...

oOoOo

-Vous pensez en avoir pour longtemps ? Demanda Lorne à Radec.

-Je n'en sais rien. C'est la première fois qu'on vient dans cette partie. Et ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que mon détecteur ne détecte rien.

-C'est plutôt bon signe !

-Non, pas vraiment... quand je dis qu'il ne détecte rien, il ne détecte rien ! Pas même nous !

-Comment ça ? S'inquiéta Lorne, vous voulez dire qu'on est invisible ?

Radec le regarda dans les yeux.

-C'est exactement ça !

-Et ça provient de quoi ?

-Aucune idée ! C'est pour cette raison que j'aimerais rester là et comprendre ce phénomène !

Et Radec se détourna du militaire pour aller discuter avec un de ces hommes...

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda un sergent à Lorne.

-Qu'on en a pour un bout de temps... Soupira celui-ci.

oOoOo

Une fois arrivé dans le hangar, John s'installa très vite aux commandes, alors que McKay s'installa derrière.

-Vous n'allez pas devant ? S'étonna Teyla.

-Non, pas envie...

-Arrêtez de bouder McKay, ça ne vous va pas du tout ! S'exclama joyeusement John.

-Oh vous, ça va !

Le ton glacial de la réplique avait nettement refroidi la bonne ambiance. Et c'est sans faire plus de commentaires que Teyla vint prendre place devant, alors que Ronon restait seul avec Rodney, à l'arrière.

-Vous pensez en avoir pour longtemps, à faire votre truc ? Lui demanda Rodney d'un air indifférent.

-Je ne sais pas...

Si Ronon fut choqué par les propos du scientifique, il n'en montra rien. Puis, après réflexion, il se dit que le militaire ne lui avait sans doute rien dit. Alors il excusa les paroles blessantes qu'il venait d'entendre...

-Bon, on y va ! Tout le monde est attaché ? Demanda John.

-Ouais ça va, on est prêt ! Répondit Rodney d'un air hargneux.

Teyla et le militaire se regardèrent sans rien dire. Et finalement, John s'en voulut un peu d'avoir obligé Rodney à les suivre. Cette sortie ne s'annonçait pas simple du tout...

Le Jumper descendit dans la salle d'embarquement, Teyla composa le code, et le vortex s'ouvrit.

-Bon, on y va ! Je vous laisse la cité ! Prenez-en soin en notre absence ! Plaisanta John.

_/ Merci pour votre confiance, Sheppard ! J'espère qu'elle sera toujours là quand vous aurez décidé de rentrer ! /_ Répondit Carter sur le même ton.

Et le Jumper fila...

oOoOo

-Bon, je pense que pour cette partie, on peut arrêter, il n'y a plus rien à voir ou à faire...

Radec remballa ses affaires, les autres techniciens aussi, et ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au bout du couloir.

-A gauche ou à droite ? Demanda Lorne.

-Euh... on va dire à gauche ? Puisque de toute façon, on n'est toujours pas là ! Répondit Radec, son détecteur à hauteur des yeux.

-Et bien allons-y pour la gauche !

Les deux soldats se mirent devant, tandis que Lorne fermait la marche avec Zelenka, derrière les autres.

-Et vous relevez quoi au juste ? Demanda t-il.

Ce n'était pas que ça l'intéressait particulièrement, c'était pour passer le temps plus qu'autre chose, en fait...

-On essaye de relever le plus d'information possible sur les différents endroits de la cité encore inexplorés. En fait, elles doivent être dans les données de l'ordinateur central, mais depuis le temps, je me demande si les programmes les concernant sont toujours...

-Major ! S'exclama l'un des soldats tout à coup.

-... valable, mais...

-Excusez-moi... Coupa Lorne, je vais voir ce qui se passe... restez là, et ne bougez pas !

Le major avança et indiqua aux techniciens qu'ils devaient reculer jusqu'à Radec, pour plus de sécurité.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous avez vu quelque chose ?

-Vu ? Non, en fait, j'ai plutôt entendu...

-Entendu quoi ?

-Bah à vrai dire, j'en sais trop rien, c'était très faible... on aurait dit... un bruit métallique...

-Un bruit métallique ? Comment ça ?

-Comme si une chaine était secouée... mais je me suis sans doute trompé, il n'y a rien ni personne ici...

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Radec.

-Non, tout va bien, juste...

Et là, Lorne ne finit pas sa phrase non plus.

-Major, vous l'avez entendu vous aussi ? Lui demanda le sergent.

-Oui, je dois dire que oui... mais c'est étrange... d'où ça peut bien venir ?

-Je ne sais pas...

-Moi non plus, mais j'aimerais bien le découvrir... Dr Zelenka, vous pouvez venir, s'il vous plait ?

-Oui... j'arrive... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Votre détecteur, il ne fonctionne toujours pas ?

Radec regarda son appareil et secoua la tête.

-Non, toujours pas...

Puis il regarda les militaires, d'un air étrange et un peu inquiet.

-C'est vous qui avez fait ce bruit ?

-Non, ce n'est pas nous, c'est justement pour cette raison que je vous ai demandé de venir. Au cas ou votre appareil se serait décidé à fonctionner...

Radec se tourna vers son équipe et les appela.

-Venez, il y a quelque chose d'étrange ici, et il faut qu'on découvre ce que c'est !

Ils étaient civils, n'avaient sans doute pas l'esprit d'équipe autant que l'avaient les militaires qui devaient se soutenir, mais dès qu'on leur parlait de "choses" ou de "trucs" étranges, ils avaient les yeux qui brillaient autant que des enfants découvrant leur jouets de noël sous le sapin !

Et c'est tout juste si ils ne s'étaient pas mis à courir, afin d'arriver le premier auprès de leur chef !

Les découvertes, s'étaient leur job à eux, et ils adoraient ça !

oOoOo

Le Jumper passa la porte et survola Satéda. Elle était complètement dévastée...

A l'intérieur de l'appareil, il n'y avait plus un bruit. Même Rodney s'était arrêté de ronchonner.

D'ailleurs, c'était aussi bien pour lui, parce que John n'aurait sans doute pas supporté de l'entendre se plaindre encore...

-Vous voyez le bâtiment sur votre droite ? Dit soudain Ronon, qui s'était rapproché du poste de pilotage.

John hocha la tête. De toute façon dans le coin, c'était la seule bâtisse qui tenait encore à peu près debout.

-Laissez-moi à côté, je me débrouillerais.

-Ronon, on est venu avec vous, on ira avec vous !

-Ce n'est pas la peine, je dois le faire seul...

-Non, vous ne devez pas. Vous pouvez, ce n'est pas pareil, mais n'oubliez pas qu'on forme une équipe. Et qu'une équipe soutient tous ses membres, dans les bons moments, comme dans les mauvais. Répliqua Teyla.

-Merci... Répondit seulement Ronon.

-De rien...

John posa le Jumper, et ils descendirent tous. Ronon les emmena rapidement vers les couloirs, où il avait vu ses amis. Quand il vit les restes des corps, Rodney eut un haut le cœur et se détourna rapidement.

-Restez derrière McKay, on s'en occupe ! Dit alors John.

Ce que le scientifique accepta sans problème...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Bon week-end et à la semaine prochaine.

_Et merci de me lire..._


	10. Chapter 10

Merci **Pipu** ! Dis, ce serait tellement plus facile pour moi de te remercier si tu t'enregistrais... Mais je ne veux pas t'obliger à le faire. D'ailleurs, comment je pourrais ! lol ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 10**

-Il y a quelque chose d'étrange, dans ce couloir... Marmonna Radec.

-Quoi donc ? Demanda Lorne.

-En fait, je n'arrive pas à définir ce que ça peut être, mais...

Lorne soupira. Encore un début de phrase... Mais il tendit l'oreille tout à coup. Un bruit, différent des autres, se fit entendre un peu plus nettement.

-C'était quoi ça ? Demanda t-il.

-On aurait dit un gémissement... et qui venait de par là... Répondit un de ses hommes.

Il fit signe à Radec de rester à sa place, tandis que lui avançait doucement. Puis il regarda la paroi, l'air étonné.

-Il y a une pièce, ici ?

-Pas à ma connaissance... Répondit Zelenka en s'approchant.

-Pourtant, on dirait bien que ça vient de... derrière ce... mur ? Continua le militaire.

Radec regarda son détecteur, et secoua encore la tête.

-Non, y'a toujours rien... Fit-il en tapotant sur l'écran.

Et alors qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas, le "mur", s'ouvrit devant eux. Lorne leva son arme, aussitôt imité par ses hommes, et entra dans la pièce...

-Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama t-il.

Zelenka passa la tête par l'ouverture, et ce qu'il vit lui donna la chair de poule.

-Ale to není Pravda ! (1)

oOoOo

Sur Satéda, John et Teyla s'étaient éloignés un peu, laissant à Ronon le temps de faire ses adieux à ses amis...

-Si vous n'arrêtez pas de gigoter, je vous laisse ici ! Menaça John tout bas, à un Rodney plutôt remuant.

-Je ne me sens pas du tout à l'aise, c'est pour ça ! Répondit celui-ci un peu fort.

Teyla se tourna vers les deux hommes, les regardant de travers.

-Parlez moins fort, McKay ! Chuchota encore John, ou mieux, taisez-vous !

-Mais...

John tourna la tête brusquement vers lui et lui lança un regard noir. Le scientifique lui portait légèrement sur les nerfs...

-On rentre ! S'exclama Ronon en passant devant eux.

-C'est pas trop tôt... Ronchonna Rodney.

Le militaire commençait sérieusement à regretter de l'avoir obligé à les suivre. En ce moment, il était tout bonnement insupportable ! Pourtant, il en fallait beaucoup pour l'énerver, mais là...

Ils parcoururent assez vite les quelques dizaines de mètres qui les séparaient du Jumper et montèrent. John se mit aux commandes et pilota l'appareil en silence.

L'appareil arriva près de la porte et Teyla appuya sur les touches du DHD. Le vortex s'ouvrit, et juste après que John ait prévenu la cité de leur retour, le Jumper disparut à travers...

oOoOo

-Mais vous êtes sûre ?

-Absolument sûre, colonel !

-Et comment va t-il ?

-Il va mieux maintenant... il est un peu déshydraté, et sa blessure au poignet est infectée. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il était là bas, mais je pense qu'il va faire un petit séjour à l'infirmerie...

-Bien. Vous me prévenez dès qu'il y a du nouveau ?

-Pas de problème. En attendant qu'il se réveille, je l'ai mis sous perfusion et je vais m'occuper très vite de sa main, avant que ça ne soit plus grave...

Sam regarda par-dessus l'épaule du Dr Keller, et regarda la pauvre silhouette immobile sur le lit...

Elle avait presque pitié de lui...

Mais elle avait quelque chose de plus important à faire que d'attendre son réveil.

Alors elle quitta l'infirmerie et remarqua le major Lorne ainsi que son équipe, qui attendait dehors.

-Alors ? C'est bien lui, mon colonel ?

-Oui, major. Le Dr Keller me l'a affirmé.

-Mais comment est-ce possible ?

-Je n'en sais pas plus que vous ! Mais dès que le Jumper du colonel Sheppard rentrera, je leur demanderais des explications. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais que vous m'accompagniez. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils comprennent ce qu'il se passe...

-J'avoue qu'à leur place, j'aurais aussi beaucoup de mal... et comment va t-il ?

-Bien mieux maintenant. Le Dr Keller s'occupe de lui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Pour l'instant, tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il se repose tranquillement.

Et juste au moment ou elle disait ça, son oreillette grésilla.

_/ Colonel Carter, Jumper 1 demande la permission de rentrer./_

-Mais oui, faites donc ! J'arrive !

Puis elle se tourna vers le major.

-En attendant, il y a quelqu'un que je me dois d'accueillir...

-Oui, moi aussi...

oOoOo

Le Jumper passa la porte et grimpa bien tranquillement au hangar. John ouvrit la porte arrière, et ils sortirent tous de l'appareil.

-Alors, cette sortie vous a fait du bien, Dr McKay ? Demanda Sam, les mains croisées devant elle.

-Si vous m'aviez écouté, vous auriez su que j'aurais très bien pu m'en passer !

-Au contraire, ça nous a permis de faire une découverte assez... intéressante je dois dire...

-Mon colonel, on peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda John, voyant le comité d'accueil pour le moins impressionnant, et surtout inhabituel.

En effet, il y avait là le major Lorne et son équipe, ainsi que deux autres, et tous avaient leurs armes pointées sur eux.

-Teyla, Ronon et vous, colonel Sheppard, vous pouvez venir, mais le Dr McKay reste où il est ! Ordonna Sam.

Rodney pâlit, puis se reprit très vite et se saisit du bras de Teyla.

-Oh que non, ma belle ! Toi, tu restes avec moi !

Il avait réagi tellement vite que l'Athosienne n'avait rien vu venir. Et John fut surpris par la rapidité du scientifique, ainsi que tous les autres d'ailleurs.

-Mais enfin, vous allez vous expliquer ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Et vous Rodney, pourquoi tenez-vous Teyla de cette façon, lâchez la bon sang ! Dit-il en faisant un pas vers eux.

Mais Rodney ne l'entendait pas de cette façon et tordit violement le bras de la jeune femme, qui poussa un cri. Puis il attrapa très vite son révolver, et lui braqua sur la tempe.

-Ça ma belle, c'est au cas ou tu aurais l'idée saugrenue de vouloir me laisser tomber ! Murmura t-il à son oreille. Et vous ! Reprit-il plus fort, vous allez me laisser descendre dans la salle d'embarquement, et tout de suite !

-McKay, posez cette arme ! S'exclama John en le pointant de la sienne.

-Mais bien sûr ! Vous croyez sans doute que je vais vous obéir comme ça ? Allez, je descends, et le premier qui s'approche de moi, et bien... je le descends aussi ! Mais pas de la même façon, bien sûr ! Ricana t-il.

Toujours avec Teyla comme otage, il s'approcha de l'escalier.

-N'oubliez pas à qui vous avez à faire ! Un seul pas de travers, et je me ferais une joie de faire un trou dans cette jolie tête !

Impuissant, ils regardèrent tous Rodney descendre, et le suivirent quand même. Arrivé dans la salle de contrôle, il ordonna au technicien de composer un code. Celui-ci regarda Carter, se demandant si il devait obéir ou pas.

-Vous ferez ce qu'il vous dit. Mais avant je veux des réponses !

Puis elle regarda de nouveau McKay.

-Pourrais-je savoir où vous avez l'intention d'aller ?

-Bien sûr, mais quand je serais en bas, prêt à partir, pas avant !

Il entraina Teyla avec lui, descendant le grand escalier, et arriva sans encombre devant la porte.

-Allez-y, je veux que vous entriez le code que je vous ai donné ! Et pas dans dix ans ! Cria t-il.

John était complètement abattu. Le scientifique qu'il avait devant lui était à des années lumière de celui qu'il avait appris à apprécier...

... Et à aimer aussi...

-McKay, vous n'êtes pas dans votre état normal... Pourquoi voulez-vous quitter la cité, et pour aller où, d'abord ? S'exclama t-il alors.

-Sur ma planète !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? S'étonna John, vous savez pertinemment que le SGC ne vous accueillera pas à bras ouvert si vous vous pointez comme ça !

-Mais qui vous parle de la Terre ? J'ai dit MA planète, pas la votre !

-Quoi ? S'écria John, mais...

-Laissez Teyla ici ! Répéta Sam.

-Oui, dès que le vortex sera ouvert, je la laisserais ! Alors ! Ça vient ce code ?

-Il le fera. Mais avant, j'ai encore une question... qui êtes-vous ?

John regarda sa supérieure bizarrement. Pourquoi demandait-elle ça ?

oOoOo

-Dr Keller ! Il s'est réveillé !

Jennifer se leva très vite de sa chaise et s'approcha du lit de son patient. Elle n'avait pas demandé de qui l'infirmière parlait, parce qu'en ce moment, il était le seul...

-Enfin... je peux voir enfin vos yeux. Vous nous avez flanqué une belle peur vous savez ?

-Où est-ce que je suis ?

-A l'infirmerie. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre, vous êtes en sécurité, maintenant...

-Mais... l'autre... comment vous savez que c'est moi ?

-Grâce à la balise sous-cutanée que tout le personnel de la cité porte au bras. C'est elle qui nous a permis d'être sûr que c'était vous, et rien que vous... mais maintenant, vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous reposer, d'accord ?

-Non, je dois aller le voir, je dois lui dire... Sheppard...

-Le colonel Carter est au courant et se charge de lui dire, ainsi qu'aux autres. Vous, vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire qu'à vous remettre, et c'est un ordre !

-Mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais, vous êtes bien trop faible.

-Je dois lui parler, s'il vous plait, je dois lui parler ! Supplia t-il.

Keller soupira. Il était têtu comme une mule ! Et elle était sûre de ne pas avoir la paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu ce qu'il voulait, alors elle céda.

-Bon, je vous y emmène, mais en fauteuil ! Et ce n'est pas négociable !

oOoOo

Dans la salle d'embarquement, il n'y avait plus un bruit. Tout le monde attendait avec impatience la réponse...

-Alors ? Pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas ? Qui êtes-vous ? Le vrai Dr McKay est en ce moment à l'infirmerie, et si il s'en sort, ce ne sera pas grâce à vous ! Comment avez-vous pu laisser un homme dans cet état ? Quel genre de monstre êtes-vous donc ?

De surprise, John laissa retomber son bras. Le vrai Dr McKay ? Mais alors...

-Je suis ce que vous appelez "l'entité" qui vit dans les cristaux que vous avez ramené. Vous vous rappelez ? Ceux que vous avez arraché à leur planète sans vous soucier des dégâts que vous occasionneriez !

-Mais quand nous l'avons pris, il s'était détaché de son support ! Dit enfin John, et on ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était... vivant !

-Vivant ? Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que c'était vivant ? Et pourtant, elle a essayé de vous prévenir ! Quand elle apparaissait dans vos rêves, c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait de communiquer avec vous ! Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Vous l'avez renvoyé sans plus de cérémonie chez nous, et en morceau ! Sans même vous demander si ça lui faisait du mal ou pas ! Cria presque le "faux" Rodney.

-Justement, il y a une chose que je voudrais savoir, pourquoi la première entité n'apparaissait que dans nos rêves, alors que vous, vous êtes devant nous ? Demanda une voix faible.

John tourna le regard vers elle et découvrit avec stupeur un "autre" Rodney, assit dans un fauteuil roulant. Celui-ci se leva, et chancela sur ses jambes encore faible.

Le militaire se repris très vite, et se précipita vers lui, l'aidant à se maintenir debout.

-Alors, vous allez m'expliquer ? Insista le vrai scientifique.

-Si ma compagne n'apparaissait que dans vos rêves, c'est parce qu'elle était encore jeune, et pas très expérimentée. De plus, le cerveau de celui dont elle avait pris le contrôle des rêves n'était pas ce qu'on appelle des plus intelligents, alors elle n'a pas pu se matérialiser, comme moi...

-Mon dieu ! J'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais c'est cause de mon intelligence que j'en suis là...

-Et moi je viens juste de me faire traiter d'imbécile devant presque toutes les têtes pensantes de cette cité !

-Si en parlant de têtes pensantes vous parlez de moi, j'étais déjà au courant... Rétorqua Rodney.

-Pas de doute, vous êtes bien le vrai Rodney... Grimaça John.

-Alors maintenant que vous avez vos réponses, faites le code ! Ah oui, tant que j'y pense, tu as apprécié ma petite vengeance, j'espère ! Dit l'entité en souriant sadiquement au militaire, en tout cas, moi, j'y ai pris beaucoup de plaisir ! Mais j'avoue que quand tu es conscient, c'est encore meilleur... oh... désolé pour toi mon cher... Continua t-il à l'intention de Rodney, mais je l'ai eu avant toi ! Et je dois dire que je ne le regrette pas ! Maintenant, FAITES CE PUTAIN DE CODE ! Cria t-il.

-Allez-y, faites le ! Dit Sam après avoir appuyé sur son oreillette.

Les chevrons s'enclenchèrent, et juste avant que le dernier ne finisse sa course, John lâcha Rodney pour se précipiter vers Teyla. L'effet de surprise aidant, l'entité relâcha la pression sur la tempe de la jeune femme, qui en profita pour se débarrasser de son assaillant et le repousser vivement.

-A TERRE ! Cria John.

Teyla se jeta au sol juste au moment ou le dernier chevron s'enclenchait, mais l'entité n'eut pas le temps de se baisser. Le vortex la faucha au niveau du torse, avant de se stabiliser à sa place, dans l'anneau...

Pratiquement coupé en deux, la tête, ainsi que les deux bras et les deux jambes tombèrent au sol, se transformant presque instantanément en centaines de cristaux blancs. L'entité avait retrouvé sa forme...

Enfin, c'est ce que les Atlantes espéraient...

oOoOo

-J'me sens pas bien, là... Murmura Rodney.

Tout le monde était immobile. Ce qu'ils venaient tous de voir les avaient stupéfié. Deux McKay.

Enfin maintenant, un McKay, et des cristaux...

Puis il y eut un "boum" qui fit sursauter toutes les personnes présentes. John se tourna et vit Rodney par terre. Jennifer n'avait pas eu le temps de le retenir. Et surtout, elle n'en avait pas eu la force...

-Appelez une équipe médicale d'urgence ! S'écria John en se précipitant vers lui.

-Mais quand est-ce que vous allez arrêter de me crier dessus ? Râla Rodney.

-Quand je serais sûr que c'est bien vous, et pas une espèce de clone déjanté...

-C'est moi, et bien moi ! D'ailleurs vous l'avez dit vous-même y'a pas deux minutes...

-Oui, et bien on verra ça plus tard, maintenant, je vous ramène à l'infirmerie !

-Colonel Sheppard !

John se tourna en entendant son nom.

-J'aimerais qu'on parle de tout ça dans mon bureau, s'il vous plait ! Ordonna Sam.

-Maintenant ? Je voudrais ramener McKay...

-Le Dr Keller est parfaitement capable de le faire, n'est-ce pas docteur ?

-Oui, je crois pouvoir m'en sortir sans vous ! Affirma celle-ci, allez Dr McKay, je vous emmène !

Puis Sam se tourna vers les deux Pégasiens.

-Teyla, Ronon, vous êtes invités aussi. Vous faites partit de l'équipe du colonel Sheppard...

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête, et emboitèrent le pas aux deux leaders...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

(1) Mais c'est pas vrai !

Passez tous un excellent week-end !

Et tant que j'y pense, il n'y aura pas de publication vendredi prochain. Je pars une semaine dans un coin de France où il fera un peu plus chaud que chez moi ! Enfin j'espère...  
Voilà !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	11. Chapter 11

Salut !  
Pas de blabla, j'ai une tendinite de l'épaule droite et ça me fait super mal !

Bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 11**

Et alors que l'équipe quittait la salle, Jennifer attendait patiemment que son patient daigne prendre place.

-Allez...il ne vous plait pas, votre carrosse ? Insista t-elle en tapotant gentiment le dossier du siège.

Rodney fit la grimace et regarda de nouveau son moyen de transport. Mais il ne se sentait pas assez en forme pour retourner à l'infirmerie sur ses deux jambes, et il finit donc par s'assoir.

-Maintenant, quand je vous dirais que vous êtes trop faible pour tenir debout, vous me croirez !

Le scientifique bougonna qu'après les charlatans-rebouteux-marabout écossais, il avait droit à une gamine tout juste sortie de l'école de médecine !

-Vous avez eu vos diplômes, au moins ? S'inquiéta t-il.

-Mais oui ! Je les ai achetés suffisamment cher sur le marché noir pour en avoir emmené une copie avec moi sur Atlantis... Soupira Jennifer.

-Quoi ? S'étrangla à moitié Rodney.

-Je plaisante Rodney, je plaisante... bon, et si j'allais m'occuper de votre poignet, maintenant ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ?

Jennifer arrêta le fauteuil, prit délicatement le bras dans sa main, et regarda attentivement le bandage un peu sanguinolent.

-Et bien... pas grand chose à part l'amputer je crois... Lâcha t-elle négligemment.

-Quoi ? Couina Rodney. Carter, Sheppard ! Au secours !

-Je plaisante Rodney, je plaisante...

oOoOo

Pendant ce temps, John montait à côté de Sam jusqu'à la salle de réunion, suivit de près par Teyla et Ronon.

-Asseyez-vous s'il vous plait...

Une fois tout le monde à sa place, elle commença.

-Bon, et bien ce que nous a raconté le Dr McKay juste avant de perdre connaissance est assez édifiant !

-Il vous a raconté tout ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Oui ! Enfin, un peu... apparemment, ça s'est passé avant-hier, juste après qu'il soit sorti de vos quartiers, continua t-elle en regardant John, et au moment où il allait... Sheppard ? Vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta soudain Sam, vous êtes tout pâle !

-Oui, continuez... Articula t-il difficilement.

-Je disais donc, en sortant de vos quartiers, il a entendu du bruit du côté du téléporteur, et quand les portes se sont ouvertes, il s'est retrouvé face à... lui-même... ensuite, il dit avoir voulu appeler à l'aide de son oreillette, mais là, il a dû être assommé parce qu'il ne se rappelle pas comment il a pu atterrir dans la pièce où le major Lorne et le Dr Zelenka l'on trouvé. Et après m'avoir dit que rien ne pouvait être détecté dans cette partie de la cité, j'ai regardé sur l'ordinateur central. Le faux McKay avait modifié le programme, sans doute pour qu'on ne puisse pas découvrir son secret. Heureusement que Zelenka et son équipe ont décidé d'explorer cette partie de la cité, sinon, je ne sais pas combien de temps aurait duré la supercherie...

-C'est sans doute pour cette raison aussi que Rodney ne voulait pas venir avec nous sur Satéda ! Continua Teyla.

-Je pense que oui. Il devait être assez paniqué à l'idée qu'on découvre qu'en fait, il n'était que... qu'une sorte de clone ?

-Oui, tout comme le mien, dont je me suis débarrassé... Murmura John.

-Mais le votre n'était qu'un cauchemar, alors que le sien était réel !

-Je sais ! Et j'ai bien entendu que c'était parce que je n'étais pas assez intelligent pour le créer vraiment...  
-Et il a dit aussi que c'était parce que sa compagne était jeune et peu expérimentée ! Dit alors Teyla, comme pour le rassurer.

-Ouais... Rodney a eu l'homme intelligent, et moi, j'ai eu droit à la femme stupide ! S'exclama John.

-Ne vous dépréciez pas comme ça Sheppard. Vous n'y pouvez rien. Ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui sur la base. Et vous avez été suffisamment fort pour avoir le dessus sur votre entité, alors je ne dirais pas que vous êtes stupide, loin de là ! D'ailleurs, c'est vous le chef militaire de la cité, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, par la force des choses...

-Non, c'est parce que le Dr Weir a jugé que vous étiez le meilleur pour le poste, et elle a même risqué sa propre place pour que vous puissiez garder la votre. Alors ne lui faites pas ça ! Asséna Sam.

-Colonel Sheppard, le major Lorne a retrouvé notre Dr McKay, c'est le principal, non ? Déclara Teyla.

-Oui, c'est vrai... Admit enfin John. Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

-Tous les cristaux, et là, je parle de TOUS les cristaux, vont retourner sur leur planète, mais à l'aide d'un MALP. Il est hors de question de risquer de ramener encore une entité à l'esprit tordu sur Atlantis... bon, et bien vous pouvez y aller, la réunion est terminée ! Dit Sam en se levant.

Sheppard et les deux autres se levèrent et s'approchèrent des parois pivotantes.

-Oh ! Encore une chose ! S'exclama Sam, étant donné ce qu'il s'est passé, vous allez tous voir le Dr Keller pour passer un examen complet. Ensuite, quartier libre, vous l'avez bien mérité ! Je charge le major Lorne ainsi que le Dr Zelenka de renvoyer les cristaux chez eux. Et reposez-vous. Je sais que ça va être difficile, mais vous en avez besoin...

-Merci colonel Carter... Répondit Teyla.

-Sam... Insista celle-ci.

-Merci... Sam...

Les deux hommes se contentèrent de la saluer d'un signe de tête, que John agrémenta d'une espèce de salut militaire, qui se voulait sans doute réglementaire...

Mais Sam ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Elle comprenait ce qu'il devait ressentir en ce moment...

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait...

oOoOo

-Je vais voir Jennifer tout de suite. Vous venez avec moi ? Demanda Teyla.

-Non, allez-y... j'irais après...

-Bon, comme vous voulez... Ronon ? Vous m'accompagnez ?

-Ouais... j'arrive...

oOoOo

Le militaire les regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir et fit demi-tour, prenant la direction des quartiers du personnel. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ça, avant de risquer de revoir Rodney...

Il était complètement anéanti. Tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis presque deux jours n'avait été que mensonge. Tout. Absolument tout.

Il s'était fait avoir en beauté ! Il n'y avait vu que du feu, trop content de voir que Rodney répondait à ses avances...

Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, cette façon de faire aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Jamais le vrai McKay se serait comporté comme ça. Comme un salop...

Il marcha presque inconsciemment jusqu'à sa porte, qu'il ouvrit machinalement.

Des gestes automatiques, qui ne demandaient pas réflexion... De toute façon, il se sentait vidé.

Il avait cru vivre une aventure fantastique, même si ça ne s'était pas tout à fait passé comme il l'aurait voulu. Mais non. Il avait fallu que quelque chose vienne tout gâcher !

_** Mais j'avoue que quand tu es conscient, c'est encore meilleur...**_

Cette phrase l'intriguait. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ? Il ne se rappelait pas... à moins que...

... Quand Rodney était passé le voir et qu'il s'était sentit bizarre. Après s'être dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû boire la bière, le lendemain, quand il s'était levé, il avait eu mal aux...

-Oh bon sang... il a dû me droguer, et... il s'est servi de moi...

Mais il ne se rappelait de rien...

_**Ah oui, tant que j'y pense, tu as apprécié ma petite vengeance, j'espère !**_

Il n'avait été que l'instrument d'une vengeance. Mais laquelle ? Qu'est-ce que lui, John Sheppard avait fait pour qu'"il" veuille se venger comme ça ?

Dans sa tête repassait inlassablement ses paroles.

_** Vivant ? Vous ne pouviez pas savoir que c'était vivant ? Et pourtant, elle a essayé de vous prévenir ! Quand elle apparaissait dans vos rêves, c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait de communiquer avec vous ! Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Vous l'avez renvoyé sans plus de cérémonie chez nous, et en morceau ! Sans même vous demander si ça lui faisait du mal ou pas !**_

Alors c'était ça ? Il avait "abimé" involontairement sa compagne ?

Parce que c'était bien de cette façon que l'avait appelé l'entité qui s'était emparé de son esprit.

John s'assit brusquement sur son lit.

-Mais je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle essayait de dire qu'on lui faisait du mal ! Elle n'arrêtait pas de nous en faire ! S'écria t-il tout haut.

Oui mais justement, est-ce que ce n'était pas sa manière à "elle" de leur faire comprendre sa douleur ?

oOoOo

-Bon, et bien vous n'avez rien. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous Teyla, il n'y a aucun problème !

-Merci Dr Keller.

-Vous pouvez m'appeler Jennifer, vous savez...

-Et bien d'accord... Jennifer...

La jeune femme descendit de la table sur laquelle elle était juchée et s'approcha de la porte. Mais avant de sortir, elle se retourna.

-Et Rodney, comment va t-il ?

-Oh lui ? Il va très bien, il dort !

Et devant l'incompréhension de Teyla, elle rajouta.

-J'ai été obligé de lui donner un calmant, il n'arrêtait de geindre, à cause de son bras...

-C'est grave ? S'inquiéta l'Athosienne.

-Non. Enfin, ça ne l'est plus. La blessure était assez vilaine et la plaie infectée, mais j'ai pu tout nettoyer. Il n'aura aucune séquelle, si ce n'est un poignet douloureux pendant quelques temps... par contre, son régime "verre d'eau" ne lui a pas convenu du tout. Il a failli me faire une belle crise d'hypoglycémie ! Mais heureusement, la perfusion va très vite le remettre sur pieds. Vous voulez le voir ?

-Non, je ne voudrais pas le réveiller...

-D'accord. Vous pouvez m'envoyez le colonel Sheppard, s'il vous plait ?

-Il n'est pas venu avec nous, il a dit qu'il viendrait vous voir plus tard.

-Bon, et bien dans ce cas, je vais l'attendre ! Bonne soirée Teyla.

-Merci, à vous aussi... Jennifer...

oOoOo

Une fois la jeune femme sortit, Jennifer se dirigea vers le lit où reposait Rodney. Elle posa doucement une main sur le front, l'autre sur son poignet gauche, et sourit.

Il était sortit d'affaire, et n'avait plus qu'à reprendre des forces. Et d'après elle, ça se passerait assez vite.

Rodney n'était pas quelqu'un qui se priverait de nourriture volontairement. Alors elle avait confiance.

D'ici peu, elle était sûre qu'il irait de nouveau dévaster la cantine. Au grand damne des cuisiniers...

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux appareils qui le surveillaient, éteignit la lumière, et le laissa dormir. Dans son cas, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire !

oOoOo

Dès le lendemain, Rodney avait voulu retravailler. Et même Jennifer n'avait rien pu faire contre ça. Quand il voulait quelque chose, il l'avait ! Et en plus, il voulait parler à John. Mais après avoir vainement tenté de le voir pendant trois jours, il décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Ou plutôt, de choper le Sheppard par les sentiments...

Car Rodney avait eu le temps réfléchir, pendant son enfermement forcé. Depuis le moment infâme où il s'était réveillé, seul dans cette pièce, attaché au mur par une chaine qui lui sciait littéralement le poignet, il avait eu le temps de penser à ce que le militaire lui avait dit juste avant...

John était amoureux de lui. Et il l'avait embrassé. Et à deux reprises, en plus !

Enfin, non, une fois. Enfin si, il y avait bien eu deux fois, mais la deuxième, c'était plutôt lui, qui l'avait poussé à...

Oh bon sang... quand il repensait à la réaction qu'il avait eu quand il était dans ses bras...

Oui, il fallait bien qu'il se l'avoue. Il l'avait désiré... Il avait aimé être embrassé, et il avait aimé l'embrasser aussi... et son corps ferme, plaqué contre le sien...

Rodney se mit à gémir. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Alors puisque le militaire faisait tout pour l'éviter, c'est lui qui irait le voir. Ce soir, dans ses quartiers. Et ils discuteraient de tout ça. A plat, sans pudeur, et sans faux semblants. Ils étaient deux adultes, alors ça devrait le faire, non ?

oOoOo

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que cette lamentable histoire s'était passée. Trois jours pendant lesquels John avait tout fait pour l'éviter. Un artéfact à initialiser ? Mais Lorne pouvait s'en charger !

Mais le major n'était pas aussi efficace que lui ! Oui, mais lui, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter !

Ah oui ? Et quoi, par exemple ? Et bien... il devait garder la forme, alors il devait s'entrainer !

Pas toute la journée, quand même ! Non, c'est vrai, mais après un entrainement avec Teyla et Ronon, il était épuisé, et ne voulait qu'une chose, se doucher, manger, et dormir !

Et maintenant, il se retrouvait piégé... Il avait cru qu'il suffirait d'invoquer n'importe quel prétexte pour éviter d'aller au labo. Erreur ! Insuffisant ! Largement insuffisant !

Rodney avait été plus intelligent que lui... et sans le vouloir en plus !

oOoOo

Rodney était devant la porte, mort de trouille. C'était nettement plus facile à dire qu'à faire, et maintenant qu'il était là, et bien il se demandait si il n'allait pas plutôt prendre ses jambes à son cou !

Il était planté là depuis dix bonnes minutes, quand il entendit des pas. Très courageusement, il voulut se sauver, mais rien à faire. Ses jambes s'étaient transformées en bloc de béton, et il était cloué sur place.

-Rodney ? Vous avez un problème ?

Il soupira. Teyla était une jeune femme vraiment très gentille, mais pour son malheur, elle était aussi bien trop perspicace...

-Non... je voulais juste parler à Sheppard, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit là...

-Avez-vous essayez de l'appeler ? Dit-elle en montrant sa propre oreillette.

-Je l'ai oublié...

-Et bien je vais l'appeler pour vous, si vous voulez !

-Euh... c'est gentil Teyla, mais...

Peine perdue, l'Athosienne avait déjà appuyé dessus.

-Colonel Sheppard ? C'est Teyla !

_Faites qu'il ne soit pas là... je sais pas si y'a quelqu'un là haut, mais s'il vous plait... faites qu'il ne soit pas là..._ Supplia Rodney.

-Bon, et bien je suis...

_/ Teyla ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?/_

-Je suis devant vos quartiers et...

Rodney la supplia du regard, et elle sourit, compréhensive.

-Vous êtes chez vous ? Se contenta t-elle alors de dire en continuant de regarder le scientifique.

Et la porte coulissa...

-Salut... Sheppard... Réussit à dire Rodney.

-Bon, et bien je vous laisse entre hommes ! Bonsoir !

-Bonsoir Teyla... Dirent-ils en même temps.

Ce qui la fit sourire... Elle fit demi-tour et marcha tranquillement, alors que le scientifique et le militaire étaient face à face. Et silencieux...

-Je peux rentrer ? Dit enfin Rodney.

John se poussa sans rien dire et referma la porte derrière lui...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Merci d'avoir patienté jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour avoir la suite.

Bon week-end, à la semaine prochaine !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	12. Chapter 12

Merci à vous tous d'être fidèle à mes histoires.

Bonne lecture !

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 12**

John ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il avait réussi à l'éviter pendant trois jours, et là, il venait de se faire avoir. Tout simplement parce que Teyla l'avait appelé. D'ailleurs, il lui dira deux mots, à cette traitresse, la prochaine fois qu'il croisera son chemin !

Mais pour l'instant, il avait l'homme qu'il aimait devant lui. Et il avait peur...

"L'autre" l'avait quasiment traité comme une putain. Il s'était servi de lui sexuellement et l'avait humilié en lui demandant de faire des... il frissonna.

-Vous n'allez pas bien ? Demanda Rodney gentiment.

-Si... c'est juste que vous voir là, dans mes quartiers, ça me fait tout drôle...

-Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois...

-Si ! Enfin, depuis que vous et...

Il s'arrêta à temps. Il avait failli dire : Depuis que vous et moi, on a fait l'amour...

Mais ce n'était pas Rodney, c'était l'autre.

Et ce n'était pas de l'amour, c'était juste de la vengeance...

Il se sentit souillé, avilit...

-Depuis que... quoi ? Demanda Rodney. John, regardez-moi... je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé durant le temps qu'il a pris ma place, mais vous pouvez me le dire, vous savez ?

-Oh non ! Vous êtes certainement la dernière personne à qui j'avouerai ça ! S'exclama John.

Il lui tournait le dos, alors il ne le vit pas s'approcher. Et il sursauta violement quand il sentit la main sur son bras.

-Ne me touchez pas ! Cria t-il en se dégageant.

Le scientifique recula très vite.

-Excusez-moi... John, je vois bien que quelque chose vous tracasse. Vous devriez peut-être en parler ?

-Et à qui ? Heightmeyer est morte ! Et à cause de moi, alors à qui ? S'emporta John.

-Mais ce n'était pas votre faute !

-Si l'entité s'en est pris à elle, c'est parce que je l'ai ramené ici ! Alors c'est bien de ma faute !

-Mais non ! Ecoutez, je vais vous laisser, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir vous voir. Excusez-moi...

Rodney se dirigea vers la porte, peiné. Ce n'était pas du tout de cette façon qu'il avait prévu de se retrouver seul avec lui...

-Il a pris votre place, vous savez ?

La phrase n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais Rodney l'entendit quand même...

-Il s'est fait passer pour vous. Depuis le soir où vous êtes sortit de chez moi. Il est venu juste après et...

Rodney fit demi-tour et se rapprocha du militaire, toujours à la même place.

-Embrasse-moi Rodney...

-Que... quoi ? Bafouilla celui-ci.

-S'il te plait, embrasse moi... je viens de me rendre compte qu'il ne m'avait jamais embrassé. Sauf quand je lui avais demandé, et encore... Ricana John.

Rodney déglutit. Il avait du mal à mettre les pièces du puzzle dans l'ordre. Mais de quoi parlait John, quand il disait que l'entité ne l'avait jamais embrassé ? Pour quelle raison se serait-elle retrouvée seule avec John ?

Et soudain, une phrase s'imposa à son esprit.

_** oh... désolé pour toi mon cher... mais je l'ai eu avant toi ! Et je dois dire que je ne le regrette pas ! **_

L'entité avait prononcé la dernière partie en s'adressant à lui personnellement. Et si sur le coup, il s'était demandé ce que ça voulait dire, là, il avait peur de comprendre...

-John... cette... chose... qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a fait ?

-Oh pas grand chose...

Rodney leva sa main, puis la posa doucement sur la joue du militaire, qui le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-J'ai tout simplement accepté d'être sa pute ! Lâcha John d'un coup.

Choqué, le scientifique recula.

-Je vous dégoutte ?

John eut un petit rire nerveux.

-Il avait donc raison... pourquoi voudriez-vous encore de moi ? Si tant est que vous aviez envie de...

-Il vous a violé ? Coupa Rodney.

-Violé ? Non, on ne peut pas dire ça...

-Mais il a abusé de vous ! C'est un viol !

-Non, lui, il disait "baiser" ! C'est beaucoup plus poétique, vous ne trouvez pas ? Ironisa John.

Rodney ne reconnaissait plus le militaire fort et sûr de lui. Devant lui se trouvait un homme blessé dans sa dignité et son corps. Mais il n'avait pas pitié. Non, il ressentait plutôt de la colère.

De la colère envers lui-même, pour ne pas avoir réussi à échapper à un psychopathe.

De la colère envers la "chose", qui avait abusé de son meilleur ami.

-Non ! Je ne trouve pas ! Vous devriez en parler à Keller... Répondit-il enfin.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Il vous a peut-être blessé ?

-Je ne pense pas que c'était ce qu'il voulait, non... enfin, pas physiquement... Rétorqua John désabusé.

-Mais un viol reste un viol. C'est un acte brutal, allez lui en parler... Insista t-il doucement.

-NON ! Mais vous ne comprenez rien ? S'écria John, il ne m'a PAS violé, j'étais CONSENTANT, vous entendez ? CON-SEN-TANT !

Rodney recula devant la fureur qu'il ressentait dans les paroles que John lui jetait à la figure.

-Consentant ? Mais alors...

-Et oui ! Consentant ! Ça vous ne bouche un coin, non ? Je vous avais avoué que j'étais amoureux de vous avant que vous ne sortiez d'ici, vous vous rappelez ? Et bien "il" s'est pointé juste après ! Et d'après vous, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Quand il s'est approché de moi, j'ai pas résisté, voilà ! Quant à ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, vous pourrez trouver la même chose dans n'importe quel film porno...

-Mais... jamais je ne vous aurais traité de la sorte, John... jamais je n'aurais agi comme ça... Murmura Rodney.

-Je sais... parce que quand je vous ai embrassé la première fois, vous n'avez pas réagi, mais vous m'avez laissé faire. Et la deuxième fois, c'est presque vous qui...

-C'est moi qui t'ai embrassé, je sais... Coupa Rodney, sans se rendre compte qu'il venait de le tutoyer.

-Mais lui, jamais il ne m'a embrassé. Même pendant qu'il me... et une fois qu'il avait fini, il partait très vite... maintenant, je comprends pourquoi. Il ne cherchait qu'à se venger, et il a réussi !

-John, ne dit pas ça. Ne te crois pas coupable, c'est toi la victime, pas l'inverse...

-Tu veux bien m'embrasser ? Demanda encore John en se rapprochant encore.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire. Enfin pas maintenant... écoute, je ne vais pas rester, mais tu vas m'accompagner, on va aller voir Keller et...

-Non, je ne veux pas !

-Mais...

-Dis-moi Rodney, si tu ne veux pas m'embrasser, c'est parce que "l'autre", celui qui a pris ta place, il a aussi pris tout ce qui fait de toi un homme ? Tu n'as plus rien entre les jambes ? Dit John d'un ton cynique.

Choqué, Rodney leva la main et le gifla aussi fort qu'il put.

-Tu n'es qu'un sale con Sheppard ! Alors débrouilles-toi tout seul puisque tu ne veux pas qu'on t'aide !

Il fit demi-tour et s'approcha de la porte, puis il leva la main vers le système d'ouverture.

-C'est vrai... tu ne peux pas vouloir de moi. Après tout, il est passé avant toi... Murmura le militaire.

Pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps, Rodney suspendit son geste. Mais là, il se retourna, franchit très vite les quelques pas qui les séparaient et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il ne voulait pas faire ça. Pas de cette façon en tout cas. Mais les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre l'avait blessé lui aussi...

John se raidit, ne s'attendant pas à être embrassé comme ça. Rodney avait forcé ses lèvres et maintenant, il fouillait sa bouche avec sa langue, mais son baiser était à la fois tendre, fougueux, et... Amoureux ?

Après un instant d'hésitation, John répondit avec ardeur. Il avait besoin d'oublier l'autre, et dans les bras de "son" Rodney, il sentait qu'il pouvait passer à autre chose... Oh oui...

Ce corps qui se pressait contre le sien si voluptueusement... Là, il se sentait désiré... et c'était si bon...

Puis Rodney lâcha sa bouche et promena ses lèvres dans son cou, jusqu'à son oreille.

-Je me fous de ce que l'autre a fait... je voulais attendre un peu, parce que je ne voulais pas que tu nous confondes, c'est tout ! Moi, je ne baiserai pas avec toi. Et si il se passe quelque chose entre nous, ce sera parce qu'on l'aura voulu tous les deux. Ce sera tendre, et te connaissant, certainement fougueux, mais ce ne sera pas de la baise. Nous, on fera l'amour John, on fera l'amour...

Rodney sentit quelques goutes humides sur sa joue. Il releva la tête, et son cœur se serra... John pleurait...

oOoOo

Pour Rodney, s'avouer qu'il aimait un homme n'était pas facile à admettre. Et lui qui avait si souvent flashé sur des blondes, il était entrain de cajoler tendrement un homme brun. Pas facile...

Mais ce qu'il voyait lui brisait le cœur. Le militaire probablement le plus courageux qu'il connaisse était entrain de pleurer dans ses bras...

Alors il le berça doucement, caressant le dos, les reins, passant amoureusement une main dans la chevelure...

Et les sanglots qui secouaient le corps s'espacèrent, puis finirent par se tarir.

-Ça va ? Demanda t-il doucement.

John se détacha de lui et renifla un peu.

-Oui... merci... et... oh, je suis désolé...

-De quoi ?

-J'ai mouillé ton tee-shirt...

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'as qu'à m'en prêter un... et... John, tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ?

-Oui, bien sûr ! Je vais t'en chercher un tout de suite ! S'exclama celui-ci en s'éloignant.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire plus d'un pas qu'une main se saisit de son bras...

-Non, je ne parle pas du tee-shirt, je parle de toi et moi...

John baissa la tête, puis finit par se tourner et regarder Rodney.

-Oui, j'ai entendu. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que toi, tu saches vraiment ce que ça implique...

-Oh que si... Murmura Rodney en s'approchant, je le sais... j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir pendant que j'étais enfermé tout seul, en fait, je ne faisais que ça... je réfléchissais à ce que tu m'avais chuchoté, juste après que l'on se soit embrassé...

John respirait vite, et son cœur battait à toute allure. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait même jaillir de sa poitrine, tellement il allait vite.

-Je sais que toi et moi, on est attiré l'un par l'autre. Seulement toi, tu t'en es rendu compte le premier... tu as aussi fait le premier pas vers moi, mais là...

Rodney glissa ses doigts tendrement sur la nuque de John et l'attira à lui...

-Là, c'est moi qui vais te faire voir ce dont je suis capable, tu veux bien ? Murmura t-il à son oreille.

-Tu... tu le veux... vraiment ?

-Je pense que c'est assez explicite, comme réponse, non ? Dit alors Rodney en se plaquant doucement contre lui.

Et John s'en rendit compte, effectivement. L'entrejambe gonflé de Rodney ne pouvait pas être simulé...

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de se raidir. L'autre aussi avait...

-John, regarde-moi ! C'est moi, pas lui, tu m'entends ? S'exclama Rodney, c'est moi, le seul, le vrai, l'unique Dr Rodney McKay, le scientifique qui est amoureux du lieutenant colonel John Sheppard !

-Tu m'aimes ? S'étonna John.

-Oui ! Espèce de militaire à la manque, je t'aime ! Je suis amoureux de toi ! Et si tu n'avais pas joué à cache-cache avec moi depuis trois jours, tu le saurais... depuis trois jours !

Le grand sourire qui illumina le visage de John réchauffa son cœur. Il avait au moins réussi ça !

Et il ne se retint plus. Sa bouche chercha celle du militaire, la trouva, et sa langue s'engouffra à l'intérieur...

oOoOo

Comment avait-il pu oublier que Rodney aimait l'embrasser ? Et là, voilà qu'il remettait ça. Pour son plus grand plaisir... Et les lèvres abandonnèrent de nouveau sa bouche pour déposer de tendres baisers dans son cou...

-Rodney... fais-moi l'amour... fais-moi oublier tout ce qui n'est pas toi... s'il te plait... Réussit-il à dire.

Le scientifique se raidit un peu, puis s'écarta de John.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bien...

-Tu ne veux pas ?

-Si mais... ce n'est pas un peu tôt ? Après tout, tu as quand même subi un traumatisme et...

-Rodney, j'ai envie de toi, j'ai envie de te sentir en moi... aime-moi...

Et Rodney abandonna la lutte. De toute façon, il n'avait pas eu à faire beaucoup d'effort. Son corps réclamait celui qui était en face du sien, et il avait envie de donner de l'amour... de lui faire l'amour... de l'aimer...

Alors il se plaqua doucement contre lui, passa ses mains sous le tee-shirt, et lui caressa le dos.

Puis il s'enhardit un peu, et ses mains descendirent délicatement dans le creux des reins, apprécièrent la cambrure, alors que John gémissait sous la tendre caresse. Mais il était passif. Trop passif...

-John, caresse-moi, s'il te plait...

Aussitôt, il regretta sa demande, parce qu'il le sentit se tendre brusquement.

-John ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? S'inquiéta t-il.

-C'est rien...

oOoOo

Rodney pensa alors qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec l'autre, et se promit de ne plus rien demander. Il ferait tout pour que John oublie. Et pour une fois, le scientifique fit passer une personne avant lui.

Oui mais là, cette personne, il l'aimait comme un fou... Alors il enleva le tee-shirt de John, et l'embrassa...

Puis, doucement, il le poussa vers le lit, sur lequel John s'assit, puis s'allongea...

Rodney enleva son propre haut, avant de s'attaquer à son pantalon, puis à ses sous-vêtements. Lui qui était pudique se souciait comme de sa première encyclopédie de se montrer entièrement nu. Et cela, même devant un homme. Et alors même qu'il avait une érection impressionnante !

Mais il ne voulait pas risquer de faire patienter l'homme qui était devant lui, parce qu'il avait encore ses vêtements sur lui !

Non... là, c'était à John de se faire aimer, rien que lui. Son propre plaisir attendrait. John avait été blessé dans son corps et dans son cœur. Il allait s'employer à lui faire tout oublier, et si par chance, il y arrivait, il serait content. La tâche n'était sans doute pas facile, mais Rodney était amoureux, et il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour réussir...

oOoOo

Il avait beau se dire que l'homme qui était sur lui, qui était entrain de le caresser et de l'embrasser était celui qu'il aimait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être tendu.

C'est pourtant lui qui avait demandé à Rodney de lui faire l'amour. Mais peut-être que le scientifique avait raison en fin de compte, il était sans doute trop tôt... Il n'arrivait pas à se laisser aller...

oOoOo

Rodney n'était pas stupide, loin de là. Il sentait que les muscles sous ses doigts étaient tendus. Et pas par le plaisir, mais par la peur, ou quelque chose de pire encore...

Mais il ne cessa pas. Il se glissa entre les jambes de John et détacha le bouton, puis baissa la fermeture...

Le pantalon rejoignit très vite ses propres affaires par terre. Maintenant, Rodney allait s'occuper sérieusement de son cas...

D'abord la bouche tendre et douce, dans laquelle il adorait glisser sa langue. Il se rappelait parfaitement que ça, c'était LA différence qui ferait tout. Lui, il adorait entendre John gémir à cause de ça. Il retraça d'abord les contours, et sourit lorsqu'il entendit un grognement de dépit.

-Tu me laisses faire. Je t'embrasse comme je veux, et comme j'en ai envie mon amour...

Puis il aspira délicatement les lèvres entre les siennes. Celle du bas... puis celle du haut...

Et enfin, il plongea sa langue avec délice dans la cavité chaude et humide. Il joua avec celle de John longuement, sans jamais cesser de le caresser partout où ses mains pouvaient aller.

Et elles rencontrèrent les tétons, qui pointaient légèrement sous la toison brune et bouclée. Il les pinça doucement entre le pouce et l'index, les faisant rouler jusqu'à les faire durcir de désir...

Et John se cambra...

Rodney abandonna la bouche et ses lèvres glissèrent sur le torse, où elles remplacèrent les doigts...

Il suça les pointes brunes tour à tour, ne voulant pas faire de jaloux...

Et John gémit...

Le scientifique continua son exploration et descendit doucement, se laissant glisser sur le corps qui tremblait.

Mais là, Rodney savait que ce n'était plus de la crainte, John tremblait parce qu'il était excité.

Il s'y prenait bien.

Il était content...

Il allait y arriver, et pour ça, il prendrait tout son temps. Même si lui, il se demandait comment résister au corps qu'il découvrait, qu'il embrassait, et qu'il allait aimer...

John n'était plus qu'en boxer. Et finalement, ça ne lui déplaisait pas.

Il pourrait le caresser ainsi, sans avoir envie de toucher à la partie sensible... et si envoutante...

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de passer la main sur le renflement...

Et John poussa un petit cri...

Rodney descendit encore et tira légèrement sur les jambes de John, l'attirant plus près du pied du lit.

Le militaire se redressa, un peu inquiet...

-N'aie pas peur, je ne te ferais pas de mal, fais-moi confiance, d'accord ? Dit-il d'une voix douce.

Sans répondre, John se rallongea, et se laissa faire, se contentant de ramener le traversin sous sa tête...

oOoOo

A suivre...

oOoOo

Bonne soirée, bon week-end et à vendredi prochain !

_Et merci de me lire..._


	13. Chapter 13

On est vendredi donc je poste !

Bonne lecture à tous...

**oOoOooOoOooOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 13**

Et Rodney continua. Ses mains passèrent sur les jambes, remontèrent jusqu'aux cuisses, flattèrent les fesses, avant de revenir sur le devant, puis de passer à l'intérieur des cuisses, qu'il écarta doucement...

Et quand il sentit qu'il recommençait à se tendre, il se pencha et embrassa les jambes. Il lécha la peau tendre et douce juste sur le côté interne du genou, puis continua jusqu'à l'intérieur des cuisses...

Et John gémit...

Et tandis que sa bouche embrassait, ses mains se glissèrent jusqu'à l'élastique du boxer, qu'il enleva doucement, dévoilant l'étendue du désir du militaire.

Et Rodney haleta...

Il allait craquer... mais il ferma les yeux et inspira à fond doucement...

Quand il les rouvrit, il vit les doigts de John crispés sur les draps, et les mains qui tremblaient...

Rodney arrêta de torturer John. Il se redressa et saisit le membre gonflé dans sa main droite. Avant de gémir.

Mais lui, c'était de douleur. Son poignet lui faisait encore un peu mal, parfois...

Mais un sourire se plaqua sur ses lèvres. Sa main n'était peut-être pas en bon état, mais...

... Et John se cambra en criant...

Rodney le léchait, sur toute sa longueur, goûtant, suçant, embrassant...

-Rodney... oh mon dieu...

Oui, il savait que John allait sans aucun doute aimer cette caresse. Et ça tombait bien, parce que c'était peut-être la toute première fois qu'il la faisait, mais ce ne serait certainement pas la dernière...

Il adorait ça. Entendre John gémir, haleter, se cambrer, sentir les muscles sous ses doigts se tendre...

Oh oui... il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter... Et John allait bientôt jouir... Mais ça non plus, ça ne l'arrêta pas...

oOoOo

John ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Si au début, il avait encore eu honte de se montrer comme ça, maintenant, ce sentiment avait totalement disparu. Il n'y avait qu'une personne amoureuse qui pouvait faire ça. Et le faire avec autant de plaisir... Il le savait, c'est ce qu'il s'était passé avec lui...

Mais Rodney ne lui laissait aucun moment de répit. Sa bouche glissait sur lui, le suçotait, le léchait, et là, il faisait un mouvement de va et vient terriblement efficace...

Trop, peut-être... il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir bien longtemps... et il ne voulait pas que Rodney aille jusqu'au bout comme ça.

Non, il voulait effacer l'autre. Et pour lui, la seule façon de le faire, c'était que Rodney lui fasse l'amour...

Alors il posa ses mains doucement sur la tête de Rodney et la releva...

-Rodney... si tu continues... je vais... et je veux pas... pas comme ça...

Sans rien dire, mais avec un sourire tendre, Rodney se releva et s'installa entre les jambes de John...

-Prend-moi... s'il te plait, prend-moi...

Rodney savait, enfin il se doutait, que si il ne prenait pas de précaution, il lui ferait mal, alors il lécha ses propres doigts sous les yeux voilés de plaisir de John, puis le caressa un peu, avant de le pénétrer doucement... John se raidit un peu, mais très vite, il s'habitua... et Rodney continua jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente se détendre. Alors seulement à ce moment là, il retira ses doigts.

-John, si je te fais mal, dis le moi et j'arrête...

-Tu m'aimes, tu ne me feras pas mal... vas-y...

Rodney, plein d'appréhension car c'était la première fois, se glissa très délicatement à l'intérieur de John, qui ne le lâcha pas des yeux.

Il resta immobile un instant, puis, n'y tenant plus, il esquissa un léger mouvement de va et vient...

Le militaire se pinça les lèvres, puis se mit à haleter. L'étreinte qu'il avait réclamée était cent fois meilleure que ce qu'il s'était imaginé... C'était merveilleusement tendre... Sensuel et passionné...

Et Rodney l'embrassait, encore et encore, alors qu'il allait et venait en lui... Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il aimait faire ce qu'il faisait, et l'embrasser alors qu'il lui faisait l'amour en faisait parti...

... Et il espéra que l'orgasme qui saisit John avait effacé tous ses mauvais souvenirs...

Alors après avoir jouit à son tour, il s'écroula sur lui... Heureux...

oOoOo

Ils avaient du mal à reprendre leur souffle.

Il faut dire que pour l'un comme pour l'autre, ça avait été particulièrement intense...

Et John ne se lassait pas de laisser courir ses mains sur le dos humide de transpiration de Rodney, toujours allongé sur lui. Il poussa un soupir de plaisir et le serra dans ses bras.

-John...

-Mmoui... ?

-Tu devrais me lâcher...

-Pourquoi... t'es pas bien, là ? Murmura t-il à son oreille.

-Je suis plus que bien... tu es un super oreiller... mais je suis lourd...

-Non, ça va...

Du coup, Rodney redressa le buste brusquement.

-Ok ! Alors t'auras plus intérêt à me faire la moindre réflexion !

Surpris, John immobilisa ses mains.

-Mais... de quoi tu parles ?

-La prochaine fois... que tu me dis... que je mange trop... t'auras à faire... à moi...

Rodney avait ponctué chaque morceau de sa phrase par des petits baisers légers... légers...

C'était sa façon à lui de montrer à quel point il était bien avec lui...

Mais il se mit quand même à côté de lui en soupirant.

-John... tu es...

-Je suis quoi ? Demanda le militaire un peu inquiet.

Il avait beau vouloir oublier, certaines phrases auraient du mal à s'effacer quand même...

-Tu es fantastique... j'adore faire l'amour avec toi... je n'aurais jamais cru prendre autant de plaisir à aimer un homme, et je crois bien que je ne pourrai plus me passer de toi... je t'aime trop...

Il se redressa d'un coup, se pencha sur John, et alors que celui-ci essayait de respirer normalement, il se jeta sur sa bouche pour lui donner un baiser qui les essouffla tous les deux encore plus.

-Et j'adore ta bouche... je ne me lasserai jamais de l'embrasser... je crois bien que je suis accro...

-Rodney...

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que... tu n'as pas... été trop... dégoûté ? Demanda John d'une petite voix.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je pourrai...

Mais il s'arrêta net de parler. Il venait de comprendre le sens de la question...

-Et bien... Commença t-il en laissant ses mains se balader sur le torse de John, en fait... si je... et bien...

-C'est très clair, ça ! Ironisa John, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question.

-Parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus à dire. Tu ne me dégoûteras jamais, tu entends ? Jamais !

Puis Rodney s'installa confortablement sur le dos.

-Allez, viens là...

Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras... Il le faisait certainement sans s'en rendre compte, et John l'en remercia silencieusement. Parce que là, il lui montrait encore une fois qu'il était complètement différent de l'autre...

-Viens dans mes bras, j'ai envie d'un câlin... Insista le scientifique.

John n'attendit pas trois siècles avant de répondre à l'invitation, il se blottit contre la poitrine de Rodney, et soupira en fermant les yeux. Il était divinement bien...

-Je suis un peu fatigué...

-Moi aussi... et je veux bien te servir de doudou, continua Rodney après avoir senti que John glissait une de ses jambes par-dessus les siennes. Mais si jamais tu le dis à qui que ce soit, je te rase la tête pendant ton sommeil !

-Personne ne touche à mes cheveux... Marmonna John d'une voix endormie.

-Ça c'est sûr ! On se demande même si toi, tu les touches ! Bon, il faut que je me lave un peu...

Il se leva, se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour faire un brin de toilette, et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. Puis il redressa la tête, regarda son reflet dans le miroir, et sourit. Il était heureux et amoureux. Et c'était fantastique. Et c'est avec impatience qu'il retourna très vite dans les bras de son amant, qui l'accueillit avec un soupir d'aise...

oOoOo

John était heureux. Il avait de la chance, il était tombé sur un homme exceptionnel.

Mais il ne lui dirait pour rien au monde !

Le Rodney était un être un peu trop prétentieux pour que l'envie le prenne de lui faire ce compliment ! Et c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'endormit paisiblement...

oOoOo

Des gémissements réveillèrent Rodney en sursaut, puis il poussa un cri de douleur. Quelqu'un lui tenait fermement le bras, et comme c'était justement celui qui avait été blessé, ça lui faisait un mal de chien !

Il essaya de se dégager de la poigne, mais les doigts étaient vraiment serrés...

Il tenta de se retourner afin d'allumer la lumière, mais se retrouva aussitôt avec un corps sur lui !

-Euh... John, tu peux me lâcher, s'il te plait, tu me fais mal... Gémit doucement Rodney.

-Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que...

John se déplaça très vite et se mit debout, à côté du lit.

-Rodney ? Mais...

-Oui, c'est bien moi, c'est sympa de te rappeler comment je m'appelle ! Ironisa le scientifique.

-Mais...

Rodney attendit un peu, mais comme sœur Anne, il ne vit rien venir. Ou plutôt, n'entendit rien d'autre...

-Ecoute, on a la preuve depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant, que je suis plus intelligent que toi. Mais si tu voulais bien faire des phrases complètes, je comprendrais peut-être un peu mieux, tu ne crois pas ?

Mais John continua de le regarder sans rien dire.

-Alors une phrase complète c'est : un sujet, un verbe et un complément. Tu penses pouvoir y arriver avec ça ? John ? Youhou ! Y'a quelqu'un ?

-Tu es encore là ? S'étonna John, sortant enfin de sa torpeur.

-Et bien merci ! C'est vachement sympa, comme phrase ! Tu aurais pu dire autre chose ! Rétorqua Rodney un peu blessé.

Le militaire réagit enfin et se recoucha. Puis il prit délicatement le bras blessé.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal, je n'ai pas fait exprès...

-J'espère bien ! Tu m'as fait super mal ! Et d'abord, pourquoi tu t'es jeté sur moi comme ça ?

-J'ai fait un cauchemar...

Rodney ne lui en demanda pas plus, il se doutait un peu du contenu de celui-ci...

-... et en plus, j'ai perdu l'habitude de dormir avec quelqu'un depuis très longtemps...

John s'allongea confortablement le long de Rodney, et passa un bras sur son torse...

-Tu peux te rendormir, maintenant...

-Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas embrassé pour te faire pardonner...

-Si il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir... Murmura John juste avant de poser sa bouche sur celle de Rodney dans un baiser suave et très aguicheur...

-Non, il n'y a pas que ça... Répondit Rodney à bout de souffle, quand John se redressa enfin.

-Et quoi d'autre ?

-Je ne sais pas moi... toi, peut-être ?

-Je suis déjà là ! Rétorqua John.

-Non, je veux dire toi... toi... sur moi... toi... dans moi...

La main de John, qui caressait lascivement le ventre de Rodney s'immobilisa.

-Rodney...

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime...Répondit John en l'embrassant fougueusement.

Mais Rodney ne put répondre. Un militaire plutôt entreprenant était entrain de prendre possession de tous ses sens. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait des mains partout sur lui. Et entre sa bouche et ses doigts, Rodney n'était plus que sensations...

oOoOo

John voulait faire l'amour à Rodney. Et si il avait un peu peur de mal s'y prendre, il n'avait qu'à repenser à la façon dont Rodney s'y était pris, lui. Car pour lui aussi, ça avait été la première fois...

Mais dans les jeux de l'amour, il se savait assez doué. Alors il embrassa Rodney dans le cou, mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, puis redescendit jusqu'au torse qui se soulevait rapidement. Le scientifique haletait sous lui. Et encouragé par les réactions plutôt positives, il continua, faisant subir aux tétons que sa bouche trouva, ce qu'il avait subi lui...

Rodney se cambra aussitôt, obligeant John à se maintenir sur ses avant bras...

Puis il glissa encore, caressant de la joue, le ventre au léger renflement, ce qui le fit sourire.

Rodney avait des formes appétissantes... Rodney était doux, et Rodney était tendre et câlin...

Et lui, il avait de la chance, toutes ses attentions ne seraient que pour lui, à partir de maintenant...

Mais il ne voulait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, alors sa bouche embrassa le ventre, et sa langue trouva le nombril, avec lequel il s'amusa un peu...

... Découvrant par la même occasion, que Rodney y était très sensible...

Mais ce qui l'intéressait le plus, était caché sous les draps, alors il se glissa dessous.

Et Rodney retint sa respiration... John caressa le membre tendu de son compagnon, délicatement, du bout des doigts... il effleurait, taquinait, excitait...

-John...

-Oui ?

-Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais, je ne veux pas que tu te senteeeeeeeee... ooooh ouiiii !

John ne s'était pas senti obligé du tout. Non, si il avait pris Rodney dans sa bouche, c'est parce qu'il en avait eu envie, et pas parce qu'on lui avait demandé. Et justement, Rodney ne l'avait pas forcé. Il lui avait même fait comprendre qu'il pouvait se passer de le faire. John était de plus en plus amoureux... Et il s'appliqua à prouver à Rodney qu'il l'aimait. Et les cris qu'il entendait, prouvaient que le message passait plutôt bien...

John plus était heureux que jamais...

oOoOo

Rodney haletait. Ce que John lui faisait était indescriptible. Il adorait... et dans la pénombre de la pièce, il voyait le drap qui le recouvrait se soulever au rythme imposé par la bouche de John, qui faisait des va et vient sur lui... Et les mouvements devenaient de plus en plus rapide... et il était tellement excité qu'il n'allait pas tenir... Mais lui non plus ne voulait pas que ça se termine comme ça, alors il força John à se relever, et l'incita à s'allonger sur lui.

-Je t'aime John... je t'aime... comme un fou... mais tu ne m'auras pas comme ça... Haleta t-il.

-Tu n'aimes pas. ? S'étonna John.

-Oh que si ! J'adore même. Mais là, je répète ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, je te veux toi...

-Je ne sais pas si...

-John, si, tu sais... Murmura Rodney tendrement. Tu m'aimes ?

-Oui...

-Alors prouve le moi de la plus merveilleuse des façons... fais-moi l'amour...

Et John obéit.

Il lécha ses doigts, et tout comme Rodney l'avait fait, il le caressa doucement, avant d'introduire un doigt, puis deux, dès qu'il le sentit se détendre, et enfin trois, quand Rodney se mit à gémir...

John avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, au moment ou il se présenta entre les cuisses de Rodney, mais celui-ci ne lui laissa pas le temps de penser à autre chose. Il lui prit la tête entre ses mains, et l'embrassa fougueusement. John se glissa alors en lui, sans cesser son baiser, mais attentif aux éventuelles réactions.

... Qui ne furent pas autres que des soupirs de plaisirs, et des gémissements d'impatience...

Et John bougea enfin. Les deux mains posées sur les joues de Rodney, il ne le quittait pas des yeux, alors qu'il allait et venait en lui délicatement.

-Je t'aime Rodney...

-Moi aussi John, moi aussi...

Les mouvements s'accélérèrent petit à petit, et les gémissements aussi... jusqu'à ce qu'une immense vague de plaisir les saisisse tous les deux, pratiquement au même instant...

Repus et épuisés, ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, enlacés. Puis John bascula sur le côté, et serra aussitôt Rodney dans ses bras, comme si il voulait l'empêcher de partir...

-N'aie pas peur, je ne vais pas te quitter. Je t'ai trouvé, je te garde. Tu vas devoir me subir, maintenant... et pour un sacré bout de temps... Murmura Rodney, la tête dans le cou de John.

John sourit, complètement rassuré. Mais comme il voulait profiter encore longtemps de la tendresse de son scientifique, il ne lui dirait pas.

...Ou du moins, pas encore...

**oOoOo**

**Fin...**

**oOoOo**

Et voilà, c'est fini !  
Merci à vous, fidèle lecteurs, anonymes ou non, qui avez apprécié cette fic.

J'espère vous retrouver sur une autre fic ?  
Je vous propose soit un U.A. slash soit une fic het !

En attendant de lire votre choix, passez tous une bonne soirée et un bon week-end !  
Bizzz

Ticœur.

**Vous avez aimé ma fic ? J'en suis ravie !  
Alors si vous ne voulez pas mettre une review, c'est tout à fait votre droit, je le reconnais. Mais ne mettez pas ma fic dans votre liste des fics favorites !  
C'est un manque flagrant de respect envers mon travail.**

_Et merci de me lire..._


	14. note de merci's

Voilà les merci's :

Merci** Croquemitaine :** Tu as décidé, et pour mon plus grand plaisir de lire mes fics ! Je t'en remercie beaucoup !  
Et si ! C'est la sécheresse ! Où du moins, chez moi. Ça fait bientôt 2 mois qu'il n'a pas plu plus que trois gouttes d'eau ! C'est dramatique...  
Enfin... merci encore !

* * *

Merci **Arimi** ! Et oui, pour une fois, les 2 sont torturés, même si comme tu le dis si bien, c'est ps vraiment le même genre de torture. Et je ne sais pas laquelle est la pire...  
C'est vrai qu'on a envie de secouer John et de lui dire d'ouvrir les yeux, mais il est amoureux et quand on aime, on est pas toujours conscient de ce qu'il se passe. Mais bon, ça finit bien pour nos 2 amours alors ça va ! Merci d'avoir lu, d'avoir apprécié et d'avoir laissé une review, j'adore !


End file.
